


Proud x Shy

by Shivalee



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cliche, Coffee Shop Owner Kim Namjoon | RM, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Shim Changmin, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Massage Therapist Min Yoongi, PRETTY MIN YOONGI, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Pro Basketball Player Shim Changmin, Proud Shim Changmin, Romance, Shim Changmin Is Bad At Flirting, Shim Changmin is Whipped, Short & Sweet, Shy Min Yoongi | Suga, Size Difference, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Tiny Min Yoongi, Top Shim Changmin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee
Summary: "(...) il n'avait peur de rien ! Il était l'incarnation même de l'image que se faisaient la plupart des gens d'un jeune homme confiant, « cool » et déterminé. Certains le pensaient même arrogant et le brun ne pouvait pas complètement nier. (...) Alors oui, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre qui que ce soit, aucune raison de ne pas oser aborder le jeune homme installé dans un coin à l'écart et qui ne lui accordait aucune attention, plongé dans son roman.Pourtant cela faisait un mois et deux jours exactement qu'il se répétait la même chose sans jamais trouver la force de se lever pour le saluer. "Romance - Fluff - Changmin x Yoongi
Relationships: Shim Changmin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 3





	Proud x Shy

_**"I always prepare two masks** _ _**, hiding my true self behind the defensive image.** _  
**_Pretending not to me lonely, pretending not to be in pain_ ** _**. Pointlessly pretending to be okay, pointlessly pretending to be strong** _ **_._ **  
_**Don't climb over the wall I've built in front of me** _ **_._ **  
**_I'm the island in this vast ocean, don't abandon me. Don't abandon me"_ **  
  
  
  


  
_At Dawn_.

Il adorait ce vieux salon de thé étrange semblant tout droit sorti d'un conte un peu sombre écrit par Tim Burton.

La première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds ici, c'était totalement par hasard. Le café n'était pas facile à trouver et bien que très originale, la devanture n'attirait pas vraiment grand monde.

Intrigué, il avait poussé la porte presque inconsciemment pour découvrir un tout autre monde.

Des livres un peu partout dans une immense pièce cloisonnée en différentes zones par des vielles tables croulant sous le poids d'ouvrages aux couvertures reliées avec soin. Les murs n'étaient qu'une énorme bibliothèque entourant le salon de thé, un comptoir au bois précieux et aux dorures délicates trônant majestueusement en plein milieu.

L'odeur du papier se mêlait à celle du café et des différentes pâtisseries maisons et le brun s'était immédiatement senti bien dans ce lieu si différent du centre sportif où il passait la plupart de son temps.

Malgré ce que certains pouvaient penser, il adorait les livres et le calme, pouvant sans mal et avec plaisir se perdre pendant des heures dans un bon roman en oubliant le reste du monde.

La littérature et le sport n'étaient pas incompatibles, on pouvait comme lui, adorer les deux.

Il y avait autre chose que le jeune homme aimait plus que tout, la nourriture.

Malgré les crises de son nutritionniste, il ne renonçait jamais à se faire plaisir, gardant tout de même à l'esprit son régime particulier.

Il n'était pas inconscient ou stupide !

Alors une fois bien installé à une table, savourant une bouché du meilleur gâteau au chocolat au monde, son coup de foudre pour le petit salon de thé s'était transformé en amour éternel.

Bien évidement, au début, les gens avaient été surpris de le voir. Il avait reçu plusieurs regards plus ou moins discrets, été abordé par certains et les premières fois avec les serveurs avaient été aussi étranges que drôles mais il avait l'habitude.

Il était très célèbre et personne ici n'ignorait son nom mais malgré tout, il était plus simple pour lui de sortir que pour une star de la pop ou un acteur à la mode.

Le brun savait composer avec sa popularité.

Supporter des paparazzis, signer quelques maillots, prendre deux trois photos avec des fans, sourire un peu en réponse à ceux qui criaient son nom, rien qu'il ne puisse gérer.

Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il appréciait le calme que lui offrait « son » salon de thé si spécial.

Tous les clients étaient des habitués, des amoureux de littérature qui venaient pour savourer un bon livre accompagné d'une pâtisserie tout aussi magique. Alors une fois la surprise et l'excitation dues à sa présence passées il avait pu se sentir comme n'importe quel autre client et comme eux, sympathiser avec le couple de propriétaires et les employés.

Namjoon était à peine plus âgé que lui mais son cerveau génial lui avait permis de faire fortune dans la création d'applications et jeux pour mobiles et c'est ainsi qu'il avait réalisé son rêve, ouvrir un lieu pour partager son amour des livres avec d'autres passionnés.

Le café ne lui rapportait pas du tout d'argent mais il s'en fichait complètement, ayant bien assez pour vivre dans l'opulence jusqu'à la fin de sa vie tout en mettant ses futurs enfants à l'abri. C'est mot pour mot ce qu'il avait répondu au sportif lorsqu'ils en avaient discuté un soir après la fermeture.

Namjoon, comme le brun, adorait la philosophie alors forcement, ça les avait rapprochés.

Le grand blond à la personnalité si particulière s'occupait de tout ce qui touchait aux livres et c'est sa compagne qui était derrière les fourneaux, créant des desserts plus savoureux les uns que les autres.

Felicia que tout le monde appelait Fo, était une jeune femme superbe qu'il était impossible d'ignorer, aussi bien grâce à son physique avantageux qu'à son caractère bien trempé. Ancien modèle, elle avait délaissé les défilés en sentant qu'elle devenait trop « vielle » pour le milieu et c'est sa rencontre avec un son fiancé, plus jeune de cinq ans qui lui avait permis de trouver un autre moyen de s'épanouir.

Le brun appréciait énormément le couple, autant que leur salon de thé et dès qu'il le pouvait, il venait se ressourcer dans ce petit monde à part où tout était parfait.

_Du moins, tout y était parfait il y a encore un mois !_

Le sportif était à l'aise en toute circonstance, personne ne pouvait le déstabiliser.

**Il était Shim Changmin, il n'avait peur de rien !**

Il était l'incarnation même de l'image que se faisaient la plupart des gens d'un jeune homme confiant, « cool » et déterminé. Certains le pensaient même arrogant et le brun ne pouvait pas complètement nier.

Il savait ce qu'il valait et n'avait nullement l'intention de jouer les faux modestes.

Il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de sa génération et les millions sur son compte n'étaient pas trop cher payés vu le rêve qu'il offrait au reste du monde.

Il n'était pas arrivé là par hasard, malgré son don naturel, il avait comme les autres travaillé dur et sacrifié beaucoup de choses.

Très jeune, il avait quitté sa famille et son pays natal pour rejoindre celui du basket, dont il ne parlait quasiment pas la langue et où il ne connaissait personne.

À son arrivé il n'était qu'un gosse de plus avec du potentiel et aujourd'hui il était une star que certains adulaient comme un dieu.

Non, il n'exagérait pas. Ici on ne plaisantait pas avec le basket, pour beaucoup c'était une religion.

Alors oui, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre qui que ce soit, aucune raison de ne pas oser aborder le jeune homme installé dans un coin à l'écart qui ne lui accordait aucune attention, plongé dans son roman.

Pourtant cela faisait un mois et deux jours exactement qu'il se répétait la même chose sans jamais trouver la force de se lever pour le saluer.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Il faisait particulièrement froid ce soir là et Changmin était ravi d'enfin pouvoir retrouver la chaleur du salon de thé après plus de quinze jour d'absence dus à un planning chargé.

Une fois bien installé à sa place favorite, près de la fenêtre mais avec une vue idéale sur l'ensemble de la pièce principale, notamment le comptoir, il avait commandé son chocolat viennois et laissé le choix à Fo pour les pâtisseries.

Et c'est au moment où Veronica, l'une des serveuses, lui déposait le livre qu'il désirait qu'une silhouette inconnue était passé près de sa table avant de s'installer en retrait sur l'une des banquettes.

Changmin ne l'avait encore jamais vu alors c'était forcément un nouveau, même si ce n'était pas sa première visite au vu de l'accueil de Veronica.

Les _« bienvenue »_ étaient pour les premières fois et ensuite les habitués étaient accueillis par un _« bon retour »_ ou quelque chose de semblable.

Le jeune homme avait donc déjà dû venir plusieurs fois pendant sa brève absence.

Sans en avoir réellement conscience, il l'avait détaillé, un sourire étirant rapidement ses lèvres.

L'autre était emmitouflé dans un long manteau bleu marine, assorti au bonnet qu'il avait sur la tête. Quelques mèches blondes platine, très claires échappaient à la laine alors qu'une énorme écharpe blanche entourait son cou, remontant presque jusqu'à son nez où tombait une paire de lunette noire assez imposante.

Et c'est là que le mot avait traversé son esprit.

_**« Adorable »** _

La pensée l'avait complètement pris de court et entièrement figé.

Changmin n'avait jamais rien trouvé « adorable ».

Il n'aimait pas tous ce que les gens avaient tendance à considérer comme « mignon » et trouvait le terme même ridicule.

Les chiots, les enfants, les peluches et tout ce qui faisait s'extasier niaisement les foules, transformant même le plus intelligent d'entre eux en un abruti au sourire d'attardé le faisait fuir.

Le _révulsait_ presque.

Pourtant il avait bien pensé que le jeune homme installé en face de lui était « adorable » et aujourd'hui encore, il continuait d'en être persuadé.

Voilà pourquoi pour la première fois de sa vie, le grand basketteur se trouvait complètement déstabilisé.

Un mois qu'il l'observait en douce, se répétant que cette fois ci il irait lui parler sans jamais bouger de sa chaise.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette soudaine quasi obsession pour cet inconnu ?

Changmin se savait attiré par les deux sexes et même si en dehors de caresses très poussées à l'époque du lycée il n'avait jamais réellement été avec un homme, son regard se posait aussi fréquemment sur une jolie femme que sur un beau mâle.

Seulement jamais encore quelqu'un comme le blond.

Il avait toujours été attiré par des hommes grands, sexys et plutôt « virils » avec un corps musclé et une présence imposante.

Des hommes comme lui.

Encore une fois, il fuyait tout ce qui était « mignon » alors jamais il n'aurait pensé être attiré par quelqu'un comme « son » inconnu.

Mais était-ce vraiment de l'attirance ?

Ou est-ce que son intérêt venait de l'envie de se faire un nouvel ami qui partageait les mêmes goûts littéraires que lui, appréciait les mêmes desserts et avait les mêmes origines que lui, parlant même peut-être sa langue maternelle ?

Soupirant de frustration, le sportif détailla à nouveau le jeune homme, comme il le faisait depuis leur « rencontre »

Il était petit, vraiment _très_ petit ! Il devait facilement faire trente centimètre de moins que lui, voire plus !

Il était mince, _trop_ sans doute et pas une seule trace de muscle n'était visible, son corps donnant l'impression de celui d'une préadolescente attendant la puberté.

La comparaison pouvait paraitre ridicule mais c'était selon le brun, ce qui convenait le mieux.

Sa peau blanche, n'arrangeait en rien l'impression de fragilité que sa carrure délicate accentuait et Changmin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à chaque fois si le jeune homme n'était pas malade.

Comment un être humain pouvait avoir une peau aussi claire ?

C'était comme faire face à une poupée de porcelaine !

Ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu décoiffés, semblant incroyablement doux, donnant irrémédiablement envie d'aller y passer la main pour les ébouriffer.

Plusieurs fois le basketteur avait senti ses doigts le démanger, surtout lorsque les mèches platines aux reflets presque gris tombaient négligemment devant les yeux profond de l'inconnu.

Ses _yeux_ , c'était la seule chose qui n'avait rien de délicat ou fragile chez le jeune homme.

Le sportif se souvenait parfaitement du frisson qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'il avait croisé pour la première fois le regard bleu-gris du blond.

Il y avait tellement de force dans les pupilles du jeune homme que lui, Shim Changmin, avait tourné la tête le premier !

Jamais encore ça ne lui était arrivé !

Peyton, l'une de serveuses, le sortit de ses pensées en déposant son chausson au citron, lui offrant un sourire en récupérant sa tasse vide.

La jeune femme était magnifique, bien que trop maigre selon ses goûts personnels et il se fit la réflexion qu'elle semblait pourtant bien plus « forte » que l'inconnu qui le fascinait.

Sans compter qu'elle devait faire quinze bons centimètres de plus !

La jolie blonde se dirigea d'ailleurs vers l'objet de ses pensées, se penchant pour presque chuchoter et l'autre lui sourit, prenant une fois de plus Changmin au dépourvu.

Se remettant doucement des sensations étranges qui chatouillaient son ventre, le sportif serra les poings, décidé.

**Ce soir il allait lui parler !**

Peyton s'éloigna, retournant au comptoir avec son plateau immense et l'inconnu replongea dans son roman, ignorant comme toujours le sportif.

Contrairement aux autres clients, le blond n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt, la moindre trace de surprise ou d'excitation face au brun.

Et ce dernier bien que surpris, sut immédiatement que le jeune homme ne devait pas aimer le basket.

C'était rare dans ce pays mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'est que même les gens qui n'appréciaient pas spécialement ce sport, savaient qui il était.

Après tout, il était placardé un peu partout en ville !

Comme toutes les stars du sport, Changmin était l'égérie de plusieurs marques très connues, prêtant son image à des articles sportifs mais aussi des produits de luxe comme un parfum hors de prix pour lequel il tournait régulièrement plusieurs spots publicitaires diffusés sur les écrans du monde entier.

Comment pouvait-on ne pas au moins ressentir une impression de déjà vu en le rencontrant ?!

Encore plus frustré que toute à l'heure, il mordit dans son chausson, sa confiance à nouveau entièrement envolée.

La prochaine fois, il lui parlerait la prochaine fois!

ღ

Changmin poussa la porte, la clochette retentissant lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon de thé, s'avançant de son habituelle démarche assurée, comme s'il était chez lui.

Comme si le monde entier lui appartenait.

Retirant ses lunettes de soleil qu'il accrocha au col de son pull en cachemire, il salua d'un geste de la main Namjoon qui semblait se battre avec un énorme carton.

-C'est rare de te voir si tôt dans la journée !

Le brun sourit à Veronica.

-J'ai enfin le droit à un peu de repos, j'en profite ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
-Bon retour parmi nous alors ! Lança la jeune femme en s'éloignant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa place habituelle.

Il marqua cependant un temps d'arrêt en voyant que son inconnu était déjà là et apparemment depuis un bon moment vu l'état de la table où il était installé.

À force de l'observer, il avait remarqué certaines de ses habitudes et là, il était évident que le jeune homme avait déjà passé de longues heures ici et qu'elles avaient été plutôt agitées.

Il avait une cafetière presque vide devant lui, aucun roman mais plusieurs papiers éparpillés, ses lunettes étaient oubliées sur un coin de la table, à deux doigts de finir au sol, sa pâtisserie était à peine entamée et l'état de ses cheveux trahissait à lui seul sa frustration.

Changmin ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'un _« trop mignon »_ traversait à nouveau ses pensées.

Il y était presque habitué maintenant alors il ne grimaçait quasiment plus.

-Qu'est ce que je te sers ?

Le brun sursauta presque lorsque la voix de Peyton le sortit de sa contemplation.

 _Presque_ seulement car évidement, le grand Max, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il était connu ici, ne sursautait pas.

Passant négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, l'amusement semblant pétiller dans le regard vert de cette dernière.

-Un cappuccino et pour le reste, selon les propositions du jour de Fo ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Elle sourit simplement en réponse avant de disparaitre rapidement.

Le basketteur ôta son blouson, se maudissant intérieurement de se comporter ainsi en public avant de rapidement reporter son attention sur la cause de tous ses « malheurs ».

Une fois de plus, il faillit perdre de sa superbe sous le coup de la surprise.

Son inconnu était débout, semblant ranger le chaos qu'il avait mis et Changmin se fit la réflexion que c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait ainsi le détailler.

Le jeune homme n'enlevait sa veste qu'une fois installé derrière la table et le sportif finissait toujours par partir avant lui, complètement démoralisé et frustré par son incapacité à lui parler.

Alors jamais encore il ne l'avait vu ainsi, jamais il n'avait eu une telle vue sur son corps.

Il était encore plus petit que ce qu'il avait pensé, c'était une évidence maintenant !

Et plus mince encore...

Il ne portait qu'un simple pull en coton blanc, échancré vers le haut et un jeans moulant gris, déchiré aux genoux et aux cuisses. Ses manches longues, trop grandes, tombaient, cachant presque entièrement ses mains et il ne cessait de les remonter, apparemment agacé.

Un nouveau _« adorable »_ résonna dans l'esprit de Changmin qui grogna.

Ça ne pouvait vraiment plus durer !

Le platine finit rapidement de ranger ses affaires, enfilant sa veste à capuche large et remettant ses lunettes à la hâte, regardant l'heure en pestant.

Sa sacoche à l'épaule il passa près de la table du basketteur au moment où Peyton y déposait la commande de ce dernier.

-Ah avant que je n'oublie, Brooke te remercie encore pour samedi, elle m'a dit que jamais encore elle n'avait eu le droit à un tel massage ! S'exclama la blonde.  
-Si ça lui a fait du bien, j'en suis ravi ! Répondit simplement l'inconnu.

Le sportif se fit la réflexion que sa voix était masculine, elle n'avait absolument rien de mignon et c'était « parfait » comme ça.

Mais rapidement, les mots de la serveuse prirent un sens.

Le jeune homme était masseur ?

Peut-être qu'il tenait enfin l'occasion de lui parler sans avoir à se demander quoi lui dire !

Le but était de comme toujours se montrer charmant voire charmeur.

-Je veux un massage !

Hélas, c'est ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

Sa main s'était agrippée au bras de l'inconnu et il avait lâché ces mots comme un gosse trop gâté qui ordonnait sans laisser le choix à la personne en face de lui.

Intérieurement il s'insulta dans à peu près toutes les langues qu'il connaissait mais extérieurement il garda le même air confiant, légèrement arrogant.

Le blond baissa les yeux vers les doigts serrés sur sa veste puis vers Changmin qui retira sa main en toussotant, se reculant dans son siège comme s'il était complètement détendu.

_Mensonge._

-Je ne fais plus de massage sportif !

La voix de l'inconnu n'avait pas du tout le même ton doux et gentil que celui utilisé avec Peyton et si le basketteur avait été en mesure de raisonner correctement il aurait sans doute noté deux choses.

À une époque, le platine massait des athlètes et surtout, il devait sans aucun doute savoir qui il était.

Mais le « grand » Max ne pensait qu'à rattraper la mauvaise première impression qu'il venait d'offrir au jeune homme.

Il rit, son rire pour « groupies » lui échappant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-J'ai toute une équipe d'élite à mon service pour ça !

Et merde ! Encore une fois il avait fait le contraire de ce qu'il voulait !

Maintenant il passait pour une star arrogante, pourrie gâtée et horriblement mal élevée !

-Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de moi ! Rétorqua simplement le blond avant de s'éloigner sans un regard.

Changmin avait envie de crier.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu aussi honte de sa vie !

Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de parler normalement à un mec qui lui arrivait à la taille et devait faire moins de la moitié de son poids ?!

-Vraiment, c'est comme ça que tu l'abordes enfin ?!

Sortant de son auto-flagellation mentale, il tomba sur le regard désapprobateur de Peyton et saisissant qu'en plus d'avoir compris son intérêt pour le masseur, elle avait assisté à son fiasco, il eut envie de couiner, la honte lui retournant l'estomac.

Mais il était Shim Changmin, il ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, il ne gémissait pas comme une pathétique victime et rien ne mettait jamais à mal son égo.

Alors au lieu de se terrer dans un coin, il reporta simplement son attention sur sa tasse, sucrant son cappuccino en ignorant la jeune femme.

ღ

Changmin avait décidé de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds au salon de thé et de ne surtout plus penser à son inconnu au caractère absolument **pas mignon** !

Seulement, les quinze jours suivants, il avait été d'une humeur de chien et son comportement insupportable était venu à bout de la patience de tout son entourage, notamment les membres de son équipe.

Yunho l'avait carrément convoqué, comme un gosse qui devait être puni et même ce connard de Junsu avait osé y aller de son petit commentaire, lui répétant qu'il ne fallait pas amener les problèmes personnels sur le terrain !

Vraiment ?!

Encore que Yun l'engueule, ça pouvait passer !

C'était son rôle de capitaine et le jeune homme était toujours parfait et irréprochable, vivant plus sa vie comme une machine que comme un être humain.

Il ne buvait pas, ne fumait pas, ne mangeait jamais rien qui ne soit pas en accord avec son régime alimentaire, ne faisait jamais la fête et gardait en toute circonstance un visage impassible, dénué de toute émotion.

Aucune femme et aucun homme ne l'intéressait, tous ceux ayant essayé de le séduire s'étant retrouvé face à mur de glace, complètement imperturbable.

Vraiment, beaucoup en étaient venus à la conclusion que leur si parfait capitaine était un robot !

Mais Junsu ?!

Que cet espèce de pervers détraqué qui ne pensait qu'au sexe, qui s'était fait prendre il y a quelques jours en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec une jeune femme et son frère jumeaux juste après un match dans leurs vestiaires, ose lui faire une remarque sur son manque de professionnalisme ? NON !

Là c'était trop !

Aujourd'hui, ils en étaient venus aux mains et Yunho les avait renvoyés chez eux avec la promesse de leur faire payer leur débordement au centuple.

Et là, il se retrouvait comme un idiot, en pleine nuit, sous la pluie, devant la façade du salon de thé qui pour une raison inconnue était fermé !

**Fermé !**

Ça n'allait définitivement pas arranger son humeur !

Pestant contre absolument tout et n'importe quoi, il pressa le pas pour rejoindre sa voiture, songeant que s'il tombait malade pour s'être baladé sous la pluie sans parapluie, son capitaine allait définitivement le massacrer.

Mais même pressé, il ne manqua pas la silhouette familière qui était accroupie face à un carton, posé sous un réverbère.

Changmin n'avait jamais assisté à ce genre de scène en vrai, pour lui ce n'était que des clichés de mangas qu'il trouvait bien évidement agaçants. Mais pourtant là, le blond était bien en train de protéger deux chatons de la pluie.

Ce dernier retira sa veste dans laquelle il les enveloppa, les prenant contre lui, semblant les bercer.

-Je suis désolé, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir vous amener à la maison ! Souffla-t-il.

Il semblait réellement affecté par leur sort.

-Hey, tu cherches à attraper la crève ou quoi ?!

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui au juste ? Pourquoi dès qu'il voulait parler au platine il finissait par crier absolument tout le contraire de ce qu'il pensait ?

Pourquoi alors qu'il voulait se montrer sous son meilleur jour il se comportait comme le pire des connards ?!

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait dû quitter sa famille Changmin se sentit à deux doigts de pleurer.

Il en avait _vraiment_ marre.

Le blond, toujours accroupi, avait simplement relevé la tête vers lui.

Il ne répondit rien, l'observant simplement avant de reporter son attention sur les chatons.

Le basketteur se mordit la langue pour ne surtout rien dire, l'agacement et la frustration le tiraillant de plus en plus fort.

L'inconnu continua de réfléchir à voix haute, semblant chercher quoi faire de ses protégés et le brun observa ses bras nus trempés et son haut qui collait à sa peau avant de soupirer fortement.

-Tiens ! Lança-t-il bien plus sèchement qu'il ne voulait en lui tendant son manteau.

Pour la seconde fois, l'autre tourna la tête vers lui. La surprise se dessina clairement sur son visage bien éclairé par le lampadaire mais il accepta tout de même le vêtement avant de l'utiliser pour mieux protéger les chatons.

Changmin l'observa plier sa veste de créateur hors de prix pour les deux peluches bruyantes qui ne cessaient de miauler, peinant à croire ce qu'il voyait.

-Hey, c'était pour toi !

Le platine l'ignora, se redressant simplement.

Seulement sans appui avec les deux chatons serrés contre lui c'était apparemment compliqué.

 _« Il n'a vraiment aucun abdominaux ! »_ Pensa le brun en l'empêchant de basculer vers l'arrière.

Un bras passé autour des épaules du blond pour le stabiliser, il se sentit comme traversé par un courant électrique, sa main contre la peau glacée semblant malgré tout le brûler sous le contact.

Le platine releva la tête vers lui, le visage impassible et ils se regardèrent sans bouger quelques instants.

-Est-ce que c'est du harcèlement ? Questionna soudain le masseur.

Changmin cligna des yeux, un peu perdu, avant de tressaillir en retirant son bras.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de l'inconnu et le brun s'insulta mentalement, mort de honte une fois de plus.

-Pourquoi tu ne les prends pas simplement si tu es si inquiet pour eux ? Questionna-t-il, plus pour masquer sa gêne que par réel intérêt pour les chatons.  
-La plupart de mes amis sont en vacances donc je ne peux pas leur confier et chez moi c'est impossible, Ren est allergique !

Le basketteur se demanda qui était ce « Ren » heureux d'avoir réussi à ne pas le faire à voix haute.

Est-ce que c'était un ami, un colocataire ou un amant ?

Et pourquoi donc voulait-il savoir ?!

Il s'était juré de ne plus s'intéresser au jeune homme faussement mignon qui le faisait toujours se sentir comme un con !

Alors il devait simplement continuer son chemin et aller prendre une bonne douche chaude chez lui en oubliant définitivement toute cette histoire ridicule !

-Je peux les prendre chez moi !

La surprise qu'il lut sur le visage du platine fut presque aussi grande que celle qu'il ressentit.

Est-ce qu'il venait bien de proposer d'adopter des chatons ?!

Non, c'était impossible !

**Impossible !**

Apparemment, le blond pensait la même chose et étonnamment, l'idée l'irrita.

-Quoi, j'ai l'air d'être un enfoiré sans cœur, c'est ça ? Cracha-t-il, plus blessé que vexé.

Même s'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que vu son comportement, le platine avait tous les droits de le considérer comme un connard arrogant et égoïste.

Sans compter qu'il n'aurait jamais de lui-même amené un quelconque animal chez lui.

**Il n'acceptait même pas les enfants !**

-Je peux les garder jusqu'à ce que tu leur trouves une famille si tu as à ce point peur que je les maltraite ! Marmonna-t-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant du jeune homme face à lui.

Il avait beau être minuscule, il était vraiment intimidant.

Jamais encore Changmin ne s'était senti _« tout petit »_ , surtout pas en présence de quelqu'un qui faisait la même taille que lui lorsqu'il était en primaire !

Soudain, à sa grande surprise, le blond lui tendit délicatement les chatons, toujours bien au chaud dans leurs vestes et machinalement il saisit le « paquet », observant l'inconnu pour chercher une réponse.

-Si vous leur faites du mal je vous tue ! Lança simplement ce dernier avant de lui tourner le dos.

Surpris, le brun l'observa s'éloigner, incapable de dire quoique que ce soit, craignant d'encore sortir une bêtise.

Puis finalement le platine se figea, semblant hésiter à se retourner.

-Aller, s'il te plait... Souffla Changmin, sans savoir ce qu'il attendait exactement.

Le masseur choisit ce moment là pour lui faire à nouveau face, le rejoignant rapidement en lui tendant un bout de papier.

-Si le massage vous intéresse toujours.... Lâcha-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise avant de s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il était revenu.

Le basketteur l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin de la rue, son regard se baissant alors sur la carte de visite qu'il avait entre les doigts.

-Min Yoongi... Souffla-t-il en souriant.

Soudain, la journée ne lui semblait plus si horrible que ça.

ღ

Changmin grogna rien qu'en y repensant !

Il avait appelé pour prendre rendez vous mais on lui avait répondu qu'il y avait deux mois d'attente.

Deux mois !

Il avait failli demander un traitement de faveur en balançant son nom avant de se rattraper de justesse.

Il avait assez fait son prétentieux avec Yoongi.

Le simple fait d'enfin pouvoir « prononcer » le prénom du blond, même en pensée, le faisait sourire.

Il grogna à nouveau.

C'était vraiment pire que ce qu'il croyait !

L'objet de ses tourments venait justement d'arriver dans le salon de thé et lorsqu'il passa près de sa table, le basketteur ne résistant pas, le saisit à nouveau par le bras.

-Je dois attendre deux mois pour un rendez vous !

Il ressemblait à un enfant capricieux cette fois, génial !

-Heureusement que vous avez toute une équipe de professionnels à votre service alors ! Rétorqua le masseur en libérant son bras.

Changmin détourna un peu la tête en se mordillant la langue, se maudissant de toujours faire fuir le jeune homme.

Mais pour une fois, le platine ne s'éloigna pas, retirant sa veste pour s'asseoir en face de lui.

Le brun cligna des yeux, sentant son cœur s'emballer ridiculement juste pour ça.

-Alors, tout se passe bien ? Questionna Yoongi.

Le sportif avala difficilement sa salive, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

-Oui...oui ça va ! Merci... Balbutia-t-il, perdu.

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Pas vous, les chatons !

Changmin redescendit immédiatement sur terre.

Non, il ne rêvait définitivement pas !

-Ils vont très bien ! Lâcha-t-il. Ils m'empêchent de dormir, pissent sur mes tapis hors de prix et laissent leurs poils sur mes pulls en cachemire !

Le brun était réellement agacé par la situation et ce qu'il décrivait mais lorsque Yoongi sourit, apparemment rassuré et amusé, toute pensée négative disparut.

_Il était vraiment foutu !_

-J'ai... j'ai des amis qui veulent bien les adopter ! Bégaya-t-il presque.

Presque parce le grand Max ne bégayait pas !

-Il y a Junsu qui...  
-Non ! L'interrompit directement le masseur.

Relevant la tête vers lui, surpris par sa véhémence, il croisa son regard déterminé.

-Je sais qu'il aime les chats mais il n'est jamais là, toujours à s'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge, partout sauf chez lui ! Expliqua le platine. Je ne veux pas que les bébés se sentent seuls !

Changmin sourit, pensant que le terme « bébé » prononcé par le blond était vraiment mignon avant de soudain se rendre compte de la situation.

-Mais comment tu sais ça ?!  
-Tout le monde est au courant de la vie du numéro 8, Kim Junsu !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

-Attend, tu veux dire que tu sais qui je suis ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Yoongi ne dit rien, le regardant simplement comme s'il était stupide et pour être honnête, il avait l'impression de l'être.

-Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?!  
-Dit quoi ? Rétorqua simplement le masseur. Vous vouliez que je sautille partout en suppliant pour un autographe ?!

Le ton était clairement moqueur et Changmin se sentit rougir.

Ah, ça aussi c'était une première !

-Non..non pas...juste... c'est...

Merde, il bégayait vraiment là ! Aucun moyen de cacher ça !

-Peu importe ! Coupa Yoongi. Qui sont les autres ?  
-Les autres ?

Le blond soupira, un peu agacé.

-Les autres adoptants !  
-Ah !!

Changmin toussota, chassant un chat imaginaire de sa gorge.

-Andy et  
-Andy c'est parfait ! L'interrompit une fois de plus le platine.  
-Vraiment ? Tu ne veux pas connaitre les autres ?

Yoongi fit non de la tête.

-Andy est parfait, il est vraiment trop mignon !

Malgré le sourire du blond, le basketteur serra les poings, la jalousie se faisant ressentir.

Génial, tout ce qui lui manquait !

-Alors tu vas confier le bien être de ces pauvres chatons à quelqu'un juste en te basant sur le physique c'est ça ? Gronda-t-il. Et donc moi je ne te plait pas, c'est pour ça que tu refusais de me les laisser ?!

_Merde, il était ridicule !_

-Vous êtes vraiment le bébé de l'équipe ! Répondit simplement le masseur.  
-Je suis le plus jeune, ça ne veut pas dire que  
-Que vous vous comportez comme un gamin trop gâté ?

Yoongi n'avait pas l'air de se moquer ou de le juger alors Changmin détourna simplement un peu le regard, les lèvres pincées.

-Allons, vous êtes une star, pourquoi vous agissez comme si vous manquiez d'attention ?!  
-Mais c'est **ton** attention que je veux !

Le basketteur se mordit la langue, souhaitant pouvoir disparaitre immédiatement.

Ce qui évidement n'arriva pas.

Le blond parut d'abord surpris, ne s'étant sans doute pas attendu à une telle réponse mais il finit par se reprendre.

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas particulièrement les animaux, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas vous les confier. Expliqua-t-il doucement. Je me sentirais vraiment mal si vos performances diminuaient parce que je vous ai forcé à garder deux chatons qui vous agacent et empiètent sur votre temps de repos.

Pour la première fois, ce fut le blond qui détourna le regard et Changmin retint difficilement un gloussement.

_Il n'était pas une dinde bordel !_

-Est-ce que je dois en conclure que tu aimes le basket et que tu connais plutôt bien mes performances ? Questionna-t-il, faussement sûr de lui.  
-Ma taille peut laisser penser le contraire mais j'adore le basket et j'ai beaucoup joué plus jeune !

Il avait laissé la seconde partie de la question volontairement de côté mais le sportif trop excité n'y fit pas attention.

-Si on jouait tous les deux alors ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Surpris, Yoongi l'observa d'abord sans réagir avant de secouer légèrement la tête, ses mèches retombant devant ses yeux.

-Je pense que ça serait très ennuyeux pour vous ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un amateur qui n'a pas joué depuis des années !

Changmin s'en fichait, le platine pouvait bien être le pire joueur au monde, il restait persuadé de passer un moment génial s'il avait la chance de le voir en dehors de ce salon de thé.

C'était l'occasion rêvée !

-Aller, je suis sûr que ce sera très amusant ! Insista-t-il. Ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas joué juste pour le plaisir !

ღ

Changmin avait réellement passé une journée exceptionnelle.

Cela faisait même une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

Même rouillé et bien que petit, Yoongi se débrouillait vraiment bien avec un ballon de basket.

Ils avaient joué pendant des heures, sans compter les paniers, plus concentrés à déstabiliser l'autre pour l'empêcher de marquer que sur la victoire en elle-même.

Le brun en avait sans doute trop profité, se pressant contre le corps du masseur le plus possible, ses mains trainant plus que nécessaire mais l'autre n'avait rien dit et ils avaient finis au sol, à bout de souffle et affamés.

Dévorant le repas préparé par le platine, Changmin avait bien évidement sorti une bêtise, lançant au jeune homme qu'il devait l'épouser avant de presque s'étouffer en réalisant ce qu'il avait osé dire.

Mais malgré toutes les maladresses du plus jeune, le déjeuner avait été très agréable, leur permettant d'avoir une réelle conversation, chacun se confiant un peu sur sa vie, les rêvés réalisés, ceux à venir et certaines de leurs craintes.

Ils avaient aussi parlé du manque de leur pays natal, communiquant dans leur langue maternelle en se replongeant dans de vieux souvenirs, bercés par une douce nostalgie plutôt agréable.

C'était étrange car le basketteur pouvait parler coréen avec Yunho, Junsu et Yoochun mais jamais encore ça ne l'avait à ce point apaisé.

Généralement ils évitaient de le faire car ça avait tendance à les déprimer mais cette fois ci, le brun avait réellement apprécié le moment et loin de se sentir vide, seul ou malheureux, il avait eu la sensation d'être plus proche que jamais de « chez lui ».

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'une fois rassasiés et reposés ils avaient repris le jeu, jusqu'à ce que Yoongi à bout de souffle aille s'écrouler sur un banc, lançant à la star qu'il avait intérêt à lui offrir un spectacle à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Changmin avait obéit, marquant des paniers « impressionnants », comme il le faisait lors de certains événements, avant de rejoindre le masseur.

Ce dernier semblait vraiment épuisé. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui était difficile à concevoir, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes et il n'avait toujours pas complètement repris son souffle.

-Je suis désolé, j'en ai trop fait! S'excusa sincèrement le brun.

Il était débout, l'air inquiet, le ballon dansant sur le bout de son doigt.

Le geste pouvait donner l'impression qu'il frimait mais pour une fois ce n'était pas le cas, c'était simplement une habitude que beaucoup de membres de son équipe avaient.

Il leur était difficile d'avoir la balle entre les mains sans en faire quelque chose, c'était plus fort qu'eux.

Changmin n'avait même pas réellement conscience du ballon qui tenait toujours parfaitement en équilibre, tournant sur lui-même telle une toupie.

Il était bien trop concentré sur le visage épuisé de Yoongi.

-Ne t'excuse pas, au contraire ! Rétorqua ce dernier. C'est moi qui ne me suis pas ménagé parce que je m'amusais trop !

Il but un peu, finissant sa bouteille avant de reprendre.

-J'admire ton jeu depuis un moment et je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la chance de jouer avec toi un jour ! Ajouta-t-il. Ça me rend vraiment très heureux.

Malgré sa gêne, il offrit un sourire rayonnant à Changmin, le rose de ses joues descendant jusqu'à son cou pâle et le sportif crut que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Non, en fait, il était sûr d'avoir été en arrêt cardiaque quelques secondes avant que sa poitrine ne lui donne l'impression d'être prête à exploser.

Comment pouvait-il se mettre dans un tel état ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il perdit lamentablement un ballon, ce dernier rebondissant au sol.

-Ah merde, ça ne va pas le faire !

Il s'accroupit au sol, la tête baissée et Yoongi oublia la gêne provoquée par son aveu.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se penchant vers le basketteur.  
-Non ! Souffla l'autre. Ça ne va pas du tout !

Il se redressa un peu, le visage soudain beaucoup trop proche de celui du blond.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à me faire ça... Ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

Aucun d'eux ne s'éloigna et le masseur ne dit rien alors Changmin pensa que c'était le moment.

-Samedi soir, vingt-heures ! Lança-t-il. Sortons ensemble !

À peine les mots prononcés que déjà il se maudissait.

Comme toujours ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire ! Il voulait demander un rendez vous pas donner l'impression d'ordonner quoique ce soit !

Yoongi réagit enfin, se redressant complètement avant de se relever.

-Non !

Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit avant d'attraper son sac et de s'en aller.

ღ

Changmin s'était senti désespéré après le départ de Yoongi et le terme était loin d'être exagéré.

Sa tête de dépressif était telle que Junsu avait renoncé à un super rencard avec des triplés pour l'amener en boite et Yunho avait accepté de les accompagner.

Au final ça n'avait servit à rien.

Leur capitaine était resté comme d'habitude impassible et aussi figé qu'une statue, ne bougeant pas de son coin de table, Yoochun et Andy avaient dansé en amoureux, oubliant le reste du monde pour finir par disparaitre rapidement après s'être allumé pendant un moment et Junsu s'était envolé à peine arrivé, suivant une bande de jeunes femmes en vacances dont il ne comprenait même pas la langue.

Changmin lui, avait déprimé, se maudissant d'être un imbécile arrogant incapable de faire correctement les choses.

Il avait essayé de draguer mais dès que la jeune femme s'était approchée de lui pour l'embrasser il avait eu la sensation de tromper Yoongi et l'avait repoussé en se faisant traiter de connard.

C'était ridicule !

Lui et le masseur n'étaient pas ensemble, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient amis et le blond avait clairement refusé de sortir avec lui !

Alors pourquoi avait-il été incapable de s'amuser et de penser à autre chose ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se défaire de l'impression que Yoongi et lui étaient malgré tout, ensemble ?

Il n'arrivait plus à se comprendre.

Que ce soit son comportement, ses réactions ou même ses émotions, plus rien n'avait de sens !

Il faut dire que le masseur ne lui facilitait pas les choses !

À sa grande surprise et alors qu'il était terrorisé de lui faire à nouveau face, ce dernier s'était tranquillement installé à sa table au salon de thé, l'invitant comme si de rien n'était à venir dîner chez lui.

Ce n'était pas très clair comme comportement non ?!

Évidement il avait accepté sans même avoir à y réfléchir et c'est pour ça qu'il se retrouvait dans un superbe loft avec l'objet de tous ses tourments et le colocataire et meilleur ami de ce dernier.

C'était Jaejoong qui lui avait ouvert la porte et même si le jeune homme était accueillant, le brun n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçu de ne pas être seul avec Yoongi.

Puis ça n'avait fait que renforcer son malaise.

Il avait vraiment l'impression que cette invitation était « étrange ».

Apparemment sous la douche, le masseur l'avait laissé plus d'un quart d'heure seul avec son meilleur ami et le sportif devait avouer qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de ce dernier, l'esprit assailli par les nombreuses images d'un adorable petit blond sous la douche.

Leur séance de basket avait déjà pas mal éveillé ses fantasmes et lui qui avait toujours uniquement vu le côté « mignon » ou « cassant » de Yoongi avait fini par lui découvrir un côté beaucoup plus osé !

**Du moins dans son esprit.**

Ajouter le désir à tout ce que le platine lui faisait ressentir n'avait en rien arrangé son état et il avait vraiment l'impression de s'être transformé en un de ses abrutis qui souriait niaisement devant un bébé ou un chiot.

Et le pire, c'est que ça ne le gênait même plus !

Jaejoong s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'écoutait quasiment pas et loin d'être vexé il avait semblé ravi, lui offrant un sourire rayonnant qui aurait pu faire fondre le pire des démons sanguinaires.

Et ça aussi c'était très étrange.

Qui se réjouissait d'être quasiment ignoré ?

L'entrée de Yoongi les cheveux encore humides, complètement ébouriffés, vêtu d'un gros pull blanc dans lequel il nageait et qui semblait tout doux, l'avait coupé dans son questionnement et ils étaient rapidement passés à table.

Le repas préparé par le masseur était succulent et Jaejoong avait ri en lui assurant que son ami avait tenu à cuisiner pour lui alors qu'habituellement il le laissait tout faire.

L'aveu avait réjoui Changmin mais pas autant que l'air gêné du masseur et les rougeurs qui avaient coloré sa peau.

Le dîner avait été très agréable et le basketteur avait rapidement compris que Jaejoong essayait de lui permettre d'en apprendre le plus possible sur son ami et de se rapprocher de lui, chose pour laquelle il lui était très reconnaissant.

Yoongi s'était montré de plus en plus détendu, bien plus encore que lors de leur partie de basket et le sportif avait oublié son impression étrange pour savourer pleinement l'occasion qui lui était offerte.

Ils venaient de finir le dessert et le platine s'était éclipsé pour répondre à un coup de fil.

-Qu'est ce que ça cache tout ça ? Demanda Changmin à Jaejoong en l'aidant à débarrasser.

Son hôte soupira en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail.

-Je...je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis ! Lança-t-il. Généralement les filles me détestent et mes connaissances gays évitent de trop trainer avec moi !

Le basketteur ne comprenait pas trop le rapport avec sa question mais il ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

-Les hommes ont tendance à....me faire des avances !

Le brun sentit que ce n'était pas exactement de cette façon là qu'il voulait le formuler, mais une fois de plus, il ne l'interrompit pas.

-Je ne sais pas si j'ai l'air d'un garçon facile ou si je donne l'impression de pouvoir être utilisé pour se soulager mais c'est comme ça depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.

Jaejoong se mordit la lèvre, baissant la tête pour cacher que ses yeux étaient humides et Changmin sentit que le sujet était vraiment sensible, même s'il ne saisissait pas tout.

-Les gens ne veulent pas être avec moi à cause de ça, parce qu'ils pensent devenir invisible ou que je vais leur...leur...voler leur partenaire !

Il secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

-Mais Yoongi lui, il est resté ! Lâcha-t-il. Même si c'est arrivé, il ne m'a pas abandonné !

Le basketteur fronça les sourcils.

-Alors tu veux dire que tout ça, c'est un test ? Questionna-t-il.  
-Ne le prend pas comme ça, c'est vraiment important qu'il t'ait invité !  
-Oh donc je devrais me sentir chanceux qu'il me considère comme un mec qui va sauter sur son meilleur ami à la moindre occasion ?  
-Non ! Tu devrais te sentir chanceux qu'il te fasse confiance ! Rétorqua Jaejoong. Et pas par rapport au fait que tu ne vas pas tenter quoique ce soit, mais parce qu'il ne laisse plus beaucoup de gens s'approcher de moi !

Changmin grimaça complètement perdu.

-Écoutes, Yoongi a vraiment été blessé plusieurs fois à cause de moi, mais la pire fois, ça a été avec sa dernière relation sérieuse. Expliqua son hôte. Il était très amoureux et pensait vraiment que c'était l'homme de sa vie jusqu'à ce que....

Les mains de Jaejoong se serrèrent sur le torchon qu'il tenait.

-S'il veut te raconter il le fera mais disons que son ex m'a fait des avances...très...pressantes ! Lâcha-t-il péniblement. Et c'est Yoongi qui a découvert tout ça, c'est lui qui a eu le cœur brisé et pourtant c'est moi qui ai pleuré et me suis fait consoler !

Il inspira, quelques larmes menaçant de couler.

-C'est lui qui n'est même plus capable d'aimer à nouveau et pourtant c'est moi qui me fait protéger ! Ajouta-t-il. Alors oui, crois moi, c'est vraiment une preuve de confiance cette invitation !

Il s'essuya les yeux, tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Peut-être qu'il te teste aussi un peu mais il mérite que tu lui pardonnes et que tu passes outre ça ! Déclara-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. S'il a osé faire tout ça malgré ses craintes c'est qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à toi alors si tu tiens à lui autant que je le pense, ne lui en veut pas inutilement ! Ce n'est pas en toi qu'il manque de confiance, mais en lui !

Changmin n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ils entendirent Yoongi râler du couloir et le sportif se dépêcha de rejoindre la table avec les tasses pendant que Jaejoong préparait le café.

Si le blond avait remarqué quoique ce soit il ne le montra pas et ils discutèrent une bonne heure avant que le colocataire du masseur ne s'éclipse, les laissant enfin seuls.

Le basketteur était à nouveau nerveux.

-Il t'a parlé n'est-ce pas ?

Le platine avait brisé le petit silence qui s'était installé depuis que la porte avait claqué derrière son meilleur ami.

-Un...un peu ! Bégaya le brun.

Son hôte soupira.

-Jae pense que les autres ne voient en lui qu'un trou où se soulager et à force il a finit par se considérer comme tel ! Expliqua-t-il. Et les abrutis qui l'abandonnent pour ça ne comprennent pas que celui qui est le plus blessé par cette sois disant attention c'est lui ! Ils ne pensent tous qu'à leur égo ! Quel est l'intérêt de rester avec un mec qui va faire des avances à un autre ? En quoi c'est de la faute de Jae si ton partenaire n'est pas capable de garder sa queue dans son pantalon ?!

Il repoussa bruyamment sa tasse, énervé.

-À chaque fois il sent coupable alors qu'il n'est que la victime ! **À chaque fois** !

Changmin se fit la réflexion que les deux amis se faisaient beaucoup de souci l'un pour l'autre et que chacun estimait être le plus préservé des deux.

-Lui pense que tu prends tout sur toi alors que tu es le plus blessé ! Avoua-t-il.

Yoongi quitta sa chaise pour s'installer sur celle près du sportif, la tirant pour que les deux soient collées.

Bien que surpris, le basketteur ne dit rien, appréciant la proximité, près à prendre tout ce que le blond lui offrait.

-L'homme que j'aimais est aussi un sportif... J'étais masseur dans son équipe et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Commença le platine. J'étais très amoureux et je le voyais vraiment comme le fiancé idéal ! Jae l'aimait beaucoup aussi, mais Jae est incroyablement naïf et trop gentil ! Même encore aujourd'hui il ne se méfie pas et attend toujours de l'autre le meilleur !

Yoongi marqua une pause avant d'appuyer son épaule contre celle de Changmin qui tressaillit en tournant la tête vers lui.

Mais le masseur gardait le regard obstinément fixé devant.

-Même s'il pense être responsable de mon malheur, c'est moi qui n'aurai pas assez de toute une vie pour essayer de rattraper le mal que je lui ai causé !

Il marqua une légère pause, inspirant péniblement avant de reprendre.

-Parce que c'est **mon** fiancé si parfait et dont j'étais si fier qui a essayé d'abuser de lui alors qu'il était à peine conscient !

Changmin écarquilla les yeux, complètement pris au dépourvu par l'aveu, un long frisson désagréable le secouant alors qu'il sentait son repas pas loin de remonter pour finir à ses pieds.

Il respira profondément alors que les mots prononcés par Jaejoong un peu plus tôt prenaient enfin un sens.

_« Tu devrais te sentir chanceux qu'il te fasse confiance ! »_

Maintenant il comprenait de quelle confiance le jeune homme parlait, comme il comprenait le poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur les épaules de Yoongi et la difficulté qu'il avait à laisser des gens s'approcher de lui.

Alors il ne dit rien, saisissant simplement sa main, la serrant doucement contre la sienne, le cœur battant, priant pour que l'autre ne le rejette pas.

-Samedi prochain dans l'après midi ! Lança simplement Yoongi. Et ce n'est **pas** un rencard !

ღ

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

C'est comme ça que Yoongi accueillit Changmin lorsque ce dernier fut sur le pas de sa porte.

-Tu as oublié notre rencard ?  
-On s'est mis d'accord pour reporter ! Rétorqua le blond. Et ce n'est **pas** un rencard !

Le basketteur eut une petite moue contrariée.

-On ne s'est pas « mis d'accord », tu as décidé tout seul que je devais me reposer !

Le masseur observa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. La vielle, son équipe avait eu un match épuisant, la plupart des « bons » joueurs de l'équipe étant soit indisponibles soit blessés.

Changmin et Yunho avaient dû compenser à eux seul l'absence des autres « As » du groupe et même si ce n'était pas une mission impossible pour un tel duo, leurs corps avaient été durement sollicités, malmenés même dans le cas du plus jeune.

Yoongi avait donc décidé d'annuler leur rendez vous pour qu'il puisse se reposer.

Mais cet idiot n'en faisait qu'à sa tête !

-Tu devrais avoir une journée de récupération aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que ton coach n'a pas prévu un programme spécial pour ça ?

Le brun détourna les yeux.

-J'ai été massé hier c'est bien suffisant ! Répondit-il.

Il n'avait aucune envie de passer la journée à se faire dorloter par des inconnus ou dans des bains étranges alors qu'il avait l'occasion d'être avec Yoongi !

De toute façon même le parfait robot qu'était Yunho allait sans doute trouver un moyen de sécher le « cadeau obligatoire » de leur coach ! Son capitaine détestait les contacts physiques et l'intimité avec les autres ! Le simple fait de laisser le staff médical et sportif de l'équipe le toucher lui demandait un effort énorme, alors il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il aille de lui-même se faire « tripoter » par d'autres, même si c'était un ordre.

Ils seraient donc deux à se faire massacrer !

-Tu es le pire sportif que je connaisse ! S'exclama le masseur.  
-Hey ce n'est pas...

Le brun ne put finir sa phrase, entendant une porte s'ouvrir, Yoongi le tira dans l'appartement.

-Fais attention, je n'ai aucune envie que l'un de mes voisins te voit et vienne me harceler ensuite ! Lança-t-il en fermant la porte.

C'est là que Changmin remarqua que le blond ne portait pas de pantalon.

Ce n'était pas vraiment étrange, beaucoup d'hommes se baladaient en boxer mais Yoongi était minuscule et portait un tee-shirt très long, ce qui effaçait totalement le côté « viril » de la chose.

Bien qu'honnêtement le basketteur ne l'ait jamais trouvé « viril ».

Il ne l'avait jamais non plus, malgré sa carrure, trouvé féminin et n'en n'avait aucune envie.

Les androgynes ne l'attiraient pas du tout et même Jaejoong qui n'en était pas un mais dont la beauté semblait d'une certaine façon transcender les genres ne lui faisait pas d'effet.

Tout comme les petites choses minuscule sans le moindre muscle !

Mais alors que trouvait-il exactement à Yoongi ?

-Tu as vraiment des jambes de filles ! Lança-t-il presque inconsciemment.

Encore une fois son ton n'était pas du tout en accord avec ses pensées.

Il avait l'air de juger ou même de se moquer alors que ce n'était pas le cas !

Il ne s'était simplement pas attendu à _**ça**_ et c'était une question de plus qui s'ajoutait à la longue liste des « pourquoi Yoongi ? »

Le blond avait vraiment des jambes de femmes, même plus belles que la plupart qui avaient défilé dans son lit et ça le perturbait !

Changmin aimait les hommes avec un corps d'homme ! Il était déjà troublé de son intérêt pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit et fragile mais ça... ça c'était encore autre chose !

Le masseur ne répondit pas à sa remarque peu délicate et se dirigea simplement vers le salon.

-Je te sers à boire puis tu rentre chez toi !

Le brun ne prêta pas réellement attention à ses propos, le suivant docilement, le regard toujours fixé sur ce corps si différent de ceux qui l'avaient toujours excité.

Inconscient de son tourment, son hôte se mit sur la pointe de pieds pour ouvrir un placard et y prendre une tasse, son pull remontant sous l'effort fourni, exposant l'arrière de ses cuisses.

Pourquoi diable était-il si obsédé par un homme qui n'était absolument pas son genre, devant lequel il finissait toujours par passer pour un idiot et qui massacrait sa fierté les rares fois où il daignait lui parler ?!

Est-ce qu'il était malade ? Maso ?

Est-ce qu'il traversait une sorte de phase ? Une crise d'adolescence en retard ?

Complètement perdu et déstabilisé, Changmin soupira en se laissant maladroitement tomber sur l'un des sièges du comptoir, grimaçant à cause de ses muscles douloureusement tendus.

Yoongi qui s'était tourné vers lui, abandonna l'idée de lui faire un cappuccino, sentant qu'il avait surtout besoin de reprendre des forces.

-Tu ne comptes vraiment pas rentrer chez toi te reposer ?  
-Pourquoi tu veux te débarrasser de moi alors que c'est toi qui m'a invité ?! Rétorqua le plus jeune, donnant l'impression d'un enfant contrarié.

Le masseur souffla bruyamment en secouant la tête avant de quitter la cuisine.

-Suis-moi ! Ordonna-t-il simplement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils mais obéit tout de même, le suivant jusqu'à ce qu'il savait être les chambres d'amis.

C'était Jaejoong qui lui en avait parlé lorsqu'il avait plaisanté la dernière fois, déclarant qu'après un repas aussi copieux il n'allait pas avoir la force de rentrer chez lui.

 _« On a 5 chambres à ta disposition juste là bas ! »_ Lui avait rétorqué le jeune homme en lui indiquant le couloir où venait de s'engouffrer son hôte.

Ce dernier ouvrit la première pièce mais s'arrêta sur le pas, semblant hésiter et Changmin se plaça juste derrière lui, leurs corps presque collés.

Le basketteur ne comprenait absolument pas son attirance pour le blond mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de chercher en permanence à se rapprocher de lui, son corps semblant ignorer toute notion d'espace personnel.

Il ne prêta pas énormément d'attention à la chambre immense et lumineuse, concentré sur les cheveux ébouriffés et si clairs de Yoongi dans lesquels il rêvait de passer la main.

Serrant les poings pour ne surtout pas commettre d'impaire, il entendit son hôte marmonner des choses qu'il ne saisit pas et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se pencha pour voir sa moue légèrement agacée.

-Et puis merde ! Déclara finalement le masseur avant de refermer la porte pour repartir à l'opposé du loft.

Surpris par sa vivacité, son invité cligna des yeux avant de le rejoindre, se demandant s'il n'allait pas se faire engueuler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais non, Yoongi appuya simplement sur la poignée de la dernière pièce au fond, sans pour autant ouvrir la porte, comme figé.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta le sportif en voyant qu'il semblait en plein combat intérieur.

Le masseur tourna la tête vers lui, croisant son regard et une fois de plus, malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il se sentit tout petit.

Il déglutit, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le blond ouvrit finalement la porte de ce qui s'avérait être sa chambre.

Changmin le comprit immédiatement, l'excitation se mêlant à l'angoisse, son souffle soudain chaotique.

Il fit quelques pas, regardant partout autour de lui, appréciant l'odeur légèrement épicée qui se dégageait de la pièce.

Normalement il n'aimait pas vraiment l'encens, mais là le parfum n'était pas agressif et collait parfaitement avec l'ambiance apaisante.

C'était un peu étrange de se dire qu'une chambre aussi calme et reposante appartenait à Yoongi et pourtant, elle semblait malgré tout lui correspondre parfaitement.

Le blond se dirigea rapidement vers les tables de nuit, allumant les bougies posées dessus, avant d'appuyer sur la commande manuelle des volets pour les baisser.

-Déshabille-toi !

Changmin sursauta, ramenant ses mains vers son corps comme une jeune fille cherchant à préserver sa vertu dans une histoire clichée.

-Hun ?!

Yoongi soupira en roulant des yeux.

-Ridicule ! Souffla-t-il.

Le sportif n'émit qu'un bruit étrange en réponse et le blond tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

-Tu le veux ou non ton massage ?! Cria-t-il presque, agacé.

Le basketteur écarquilla les yeux avant qu'un _« ohhh »_ comique lui échappe.

-J'te jure... Marmonna le platine en tirant un petit chariot vers la droite du lit.

Changmin observa les diverses bouteilles et les quelques récipients, comprenant que c'était le « matériel » que son hôte allait utiliser.

-Bon, tu te bouges ?

Sursautant, le brun se décida à se déshabiller pendant que le masseur disparaissait dans la salle de bain.

Le sportif avait l'habitude de montrer son corps, que ce soit dans les vestiaires, pour le staff sportif ou encore les marques dont il était l'égérie mais s'exposer ainsi dans la chambre de Yoongi le rendait incroyablement nerveux.

-C'est juste un massage... Murmura-t-il en tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

Il ne s'était jamais mis dans un tel état ! Même pas à quinze ans lors de sa première fois avec la très sexy et convoitée Madison !

Et pourtant elle était beaucoup plus son genre que cette mini-poupée faussement adorable au caractère de chien !

Il souffla, inspirant profondément, maudissant une nouvelle fois celui qui lui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'un gamin maladroit et ridicule.

Il était Shim Changmin bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas à chaque fois se retrouver comme un idiot devant une petite chose teigneuse !

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!

La voix agacée de Yoongi le fit sursauter, mettant une fois de plus à mal ses résolutions.

-Sur le lit ! Ordonna le blond

Et face à sa mine confuse, il précisa.

-Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais je pense que c'est mieux que la table de massage pour t'endormir.  
-M'endormir ? Rit le brun. Aucune chance, je ne suis pas un bébé !

Le masseur secoua simplement la tête.

-Aller, dépêche-toi, sur le ventre !

Changmin avança doucement vers le lit, tentant de cacher son angoisse, grimpant sur le matelas comme s'il était piégé.

-À quoi tu joue bordel ? S'impatienta son hôte.  
-Ça va, ça va... Rétorqua-t-il. Je voulais juste... respecter ton lit !  
-Resp....

Le blond rit et le basketteur sentit son cœur faire des loopings alors que ses genoux cédaient, son visage s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller moelleux et doux.

Observant le platine rire avec un air émerveillé qui l'aurait sûrement fait vomir s'il avait pu se voir dans une glace, il ne remarqua qu'une fois ce dernier calmé qu'il avait retenu son souffle et lorsqu'il respira enfin, l'odeur du masseur le submergea.

Un son ressemblant à un mélange de gémissement et de grognement lui échappa alors qu'il appuyait un peu plus encore son nez dans l'oreiller.

Yoongi sentait le nougat et c'était juste une _putain_ de raison de plus pour le détester !

Qui avait autorisé le seul être humain sur terre à pouvoir lui faire fondre les neurones à sentir comme sa friandise préférée ?!

Comme si des cheveux barbe à papa, des lèvres pomme d'amour et une peau chocolat blanc n'étaient pas suffisants !

Oui, Changmin en était arrivé à comparer quasiment chaque partie de Yoongi à de la nourriture et c'était inquiétant parce qu'en dehors du basket il n'y avait absolument rien qu'il aimait plus que manger !

Et l'autre mini truc horripilant se baladait tranquillement devant lui, comme un buffet sur pattes criant _« dévore-moi »_ tout en le forçant à faire un régime !

-Confortable hein ? Lui sourit le buffet en question lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui.

Il avait dû penser que son ridicule son d'extase était du à la qualité de son oreiller et non à cette foutu odeur alléchante.

Le basketteur se mordit la lèvre, hochant simplement la tête en sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

Non, il était Shim Changmin, il ne rougissait pas !

-Bon, maintenant c'est l'heure de se détendre ! Déclara le masseur.  
-Facile à dire... Marmonna le brun alors qu'un bruit de pluie envahissait doucement la pièce.  
-C'est celui que je préfère, mais si ça te stresses on peut changer. Chuchota le platine en éteignant la lampe.

Seules les bougies éclairaient à présent la pièce, apportant juste la lumière nécessaire pour ce qui allait suivre.

-Non, c'est bon... Souffla le sportif, son corps plus tendu que jamais.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément comme s'il s'apprêtait à vivre un supplice, ratant l'expression troublée qui se peignit sur les traits du masseur.

Ce dernier détailla presque malgré lui le corps allongé sur son lit, se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée de l'avoir fait entrer dans sa chambre.

Il considérait cette pièce comme quelque chose de privé, d'intime même et en dehors de Jaejoong personne n'y était entré depuis des années.

Il amenait rarement d'amants à la maison et lorsque ça arrivait, ils finissaient dans une des chambres d'amis, jamais dans la sienne.

Se mordant la lèvre, son regard se fixa sur la nuque du basketteur où quelques mèches de cheveux se perdaient puis vers ses larges épaules et son dos musclé.

Leur différence de carrure était plus que flagrante et même si le blond n'avait jamais été du genre à complexer à cause de son corps, il se sentit soudain horriblement conscient de toutes ses lacunes.

Son petit mètre cinquante, son absence totale de muscle, ses jambes de « filles » comme lui avait si gentiment fait remarquer son invité, sa peau d'une pâleur maladive ou encore sa faible résistance physique.

Tout ceci semblait lui exploser à la figure à la vue du corps parfait étendu face à lui.

Tentant de chasser ses idées noires, il dévia vers la chute de reins affolante où trônait une légère marque de naissance qu'il rêvait soudain de pouvoir toucher.

Les fesses parfaitement moulées dans un boxer de marque, celle dont le jeune homme était l'égérie, le firent haleter et il détourna quelques secondes les yeux, craignant que le brun ne se rende compte de son état.

Il ne savait pas que de son côté, son invité luttait contre ses propres appréhensions, toujours aussi troublé par son attirance pour lui.

_« Tu es là pour lui offrir un massage ! »_

Yoongi secoua la tête, décidé à se comporter en professionnel.

Il voulait réellement que le basketteur se détende !

Ce dernier sursauta lorsque les mains du masseur se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elles étaient pleines d'huile chaude, mélangé à ce qui semblait être de la crème et la sensation bien qu'étrange n'était pas désagréable.

**Au contraire.**

Les doigts habiles trouvèrent immédiatement les nœuds qui posaient problème, détendant chacun d'entre eux avec patience et maitrise.

Ils remontèrent vers la nuque, arrachant un soupire de contentement au brun avant de redescendre vers les omoplates douloureuses. Puis une fois ces dernières détendues, ils s'attaquèrent au dos, glissant le long de la colonne vertébrale en faisant attention de n'y apporter aucune pression, gardant cela pour les côtés.

Changmin se mordit la langue lorsqu'un gémissement franchit ses lèvres, mortifié d'avoir laissé échapper un tel son.

Yoongi ne fit aucun commentaire, complètement concentré sur son objectif.

Le sportif comprenait parfaitement pourquoi le masseur était si apprécié et les mois d'attentes pour un rendez-vous lui semblaient soudain justifiés.

Le blond offrait de la détende mais son expérience médicale se ressentait et ses massages étaient un parfait équilibre du meilleurs des deux univers. Ils n'avaient pas la rigueur et le côté thérapeutique de ceux que le brun recevait dans son équipe mais ils étaient bien plus pointus et poussés que ceux qu'un spa pouvait proposer.

Ses mains étaient tout aussi magiques que les siennes !

Un autre gémissement lui échappa lorsque Yoongi appuya dans le bas de ses reins, à la limite de ses fesses mais cette fois ci il était bien trop détendu pour se sentir honteux.

Le platine passa ensuite à ses bras puis ses mains, lui faisant découvrir des zones douloureuses dont il n'avait jusque là jamais eu conscience, notamment au niveau des poignets.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une pression sur la paume puisse faire un tel bien !

L'huile sentait la lavande et Changmin se demanda soudain pourquoi il avait toujours fuis cette odeur alors qu'à cet instant, elle lui semblait si apaisante.

Tout était juste parfait.

La lumière des bougies qui dansaient devant ses paupières entre-ouvertes, le bruit de l'orage et de la pluie choisi par son hôte pour accompagner le moment, les mains magiques de ce dernier contre son corps, la sensation de l'huile chaude sur sa peau et le subtile mélange de lavande, d'encens et de nougat qui formait un parfum unique et enivrant.

 _Parfait_ , c'était le mot.

Yoongi s'occupa ensuite de ses jambes fuselées, commençant d'abord par ses pieds puis ses chevilles rudement sollicitées la veille.

Avec application, le blond dissipa toutes les tensions et douleurs accumulées, n'oubliant aucune zone et pas le moindre orteil avant de remonter vers les mollets et les cuisses.

Il sentait les muscles glisser sous ses doigts, exprimant toute la force et la puissance du basketteur.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas massé un tel corps, refusant tout contact avec des sportifs professionnels malgré les demandes des grandes stars du milieu.

Son expérience avec son ex amant et son équipe l'avait écœuré et ce n'était que son amour pour le basket et son admiration pour le jeune homme allongé sur son lit qui l'avait empêché de se détourner complètement du sport en général.

Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation avec le brun.

Souriant légèrement malgré son trouble, il se déplaça jusqu'en haut du lit pour appuyer ses deux mains sur la tête de Changmin qui soupira de bien être sous la pression.

Les doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux, massant le crâne, les tempes et le bas de la nuque, le faisant gémir plusieurs fois de plaisir.

-Tourne-toi... Chuchota Yoongi à son oreille.

Le brun n'avait pas envie de bouger. Son corps était agréablement enfoncé dans le matelas et son esprit était presque entièrement anesthésié, perdu dans un brouillard agréable.

Il voulait juste dormir.

Mais malgré tout, la voix du masseur le fit obéir presque inconsciemment et il se mit doucement sur le dos, les paupières closes et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Il sentit le platine bouger un peu près de lui et l'entendit toucher des choses mais le son lui semblait très lointain, perdu parmi la pluie qu'il imaginait cogner aux carreaux.

Yoongi grimpa sur le lit, à genoux près de la tête du sportif. Il s'était rincé les mains avant de délaisser l'huile pour une crème mauve pale, destinée au visage de ce dernier.

Le basketteur eut la sensation d'être au paradis. Jamais encore il n'avait eu un massage aussi complet et agréable.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir laisser quelqu'un d'autre le toucher à présent et l'idée de retrouver les mains puissantes de son soigneur ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Mais pour l'instant tout était loin.

Toutes ses angoisses, obligations et douleurs avaient disparues sous les doigts habiles du masseur.

Il somnolait à moitié, un soupire de contentement lui échappant à chaque pression du blond sur son visage.

Il n'avait jamais eu conscience des tensions présentes vers sa mâchoire, ses tempes ou ses sourcils mais alors qu'elles disparaissaient une à une grâce à la magie de Yoongi, il expérimenta une sensation de détente et de bien être encore inconnue jusque là.

Finalement, il allait vraiment s'endormir comme un bébé.

Le blond rampa doucement vers le bas du lit pour saisir la couette qui y était soigneusement repliée et la remonter sur leurs corps.

Il sourit en voyant le visage détendu du sportif, ravi d'avoir réussi à le détendre et ses doigts glissèrent d'eux même dans les mèches noires qu'il caressa de longues minutes avant de se décider à bouger.

Mais quand il voulut le faire, le bras de Changmin se referma autour de ses reins alors qu'il se tournait sur le côté pour lui faire face.

-Continue encore... Souffla ce dernier, les yeux toujours clos en collant son visage dans le creux de son épaule, inspirant profondément son odeur.

Il ressemblait à un enfant adorable et Yoongi n'eut pas la force de le rejeter malgré tout ce que son esprit lui criait.

De toute façon il allait s'endormir d'une seconde à l'autre alors il pouvait lui tenir compagnie jusque là.

ღ

Une fois la surprise passée, Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami et Changmin profondément endormis, le sportif serrant contre lui le blond comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole.

Ce qui était fort probable...

Yoongi avait prévenu Jaejoong qu'ils avaient reporté leur rendez vous et ne voulant pas laisser son ami seul, le brun était rentré le plus vite possible.

 _« Mais apparemment je vais gêner si je reste ! »_ Songea-t-il, amusé.

Après sa rencontre avec le basketteur, son appréhension s'était dissipé et il espérait de tout son cœur que cette fois ci le masseur réussirait à se laisser assez aller pour entamer une relation sérieuse.

Il le méritait plus que quiconque !

S'approchant sur la pointe des pieds, il souffla doucement sur les bougies, éteignant l'encens et la bande son qui avait accompagné le massage avant de quitter la chambre en refermant le plus silencieusement possible derrière lui.

Passant devant la cuisine, il hésita, se demandant s'il devait leur cuisiner ou non quelque chose avant de finalement abandonner l'idée.

Il ne voulait pas être là à leur réveil, préférant les laisser seuls, sachant qu'ainsi Yoongi aurait plus de chance de s'ouvrir au brun.

Enfilant sa veste, il envoya rapidement un message à Jin pour lui annoncer qu'il allait squatter son appartement, lui ordonnant de commander chez son italien favori, sachant d'avance que son souhait serait exaucé.

Quelques minutes à peine après son départ, Changmin émergea doucement.

Il avait l'impression de flotter et d'avoir dormi sur un nuage, son corps complètement détendu lui rappelant le merveilleux traitement auquel il avait eu droit.

Les paupières toujours closes, il serra Yoongi plus fort, bien que le corps de ce dernier soit déjà entièrement pressé contre le sien.

Les genoux du blond était pliés, l'une de ses jambes coincée entre les cuisses du basketteur et le visage appuyé contre son torse alors que le menton du brun reposait sur sa tête.

Leur proximité le fit sourire niaisement et il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux platine avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Avec surprise il se rendit compte qu'il ne faisait pas complètement noir et se demandant d'où venait la lumière qui lui permettait de voir le corps contre le sien, il releva la tête pour tomber sur le plafond illuminé.

La constellation de Cassiopée était parfaitement représentée, chacune des cinq étoiles du « W » brillant assez pour éclairer le lit d'une douce et agréable lumière.

-Combien de points communs est-ce qu'on a encore ? Questionna-t-il à voix haute.  
-Sans doute beaucoup trop...

Changmin tressaillit avant de baisser les yeux vers Yoongi, tombant sur son visage endormi qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire stupide.

-Trop mignon ! Laissa-t-il échapper.  
-Hun ? Grommela le blond en se frottant les yeux.  
-Rien... Souffla-t-il. Juste ma fierté qui souffre... Ajouta-t-il faiblement. Trop pour que l'autre l'entende.

Le masseur voulut libérer sa jambe mais le basketteur serra les cuisses.

-Où-est ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ? Sourit-il. C'est moi qui décide quand...

Un coup dans les côtes l'empêcha de finir.

-Hey ! Tu  
-Il faut que tu ailles à la douche ! Décréta calmement son « agresseur ».

Changmin cligna des yeux.

-Il y a des jets massant ça te fera du bien ! Ensuite tu rinceras rapidement à l'eau froide ! Expliqua le blond. Pendant ce temps je vais voir ce qu'il y a à grignoter.

Il se redressa rapidement, sautant presque hors du lit pour se précipiter le plus loin possible de la chambre, trébuchant plusieurs fois en route.

Une fois dans le couloir il grimaça, agressé par la vive lumière du soleil mais il continua quand même, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois près du comptoir contre lequel il s'appuya.

Posant les coudes sur le marbre frais, il soupira fortement, son cœur toujours incapable de trouver un rythme normal.

Pressant son visage qui lui semblait bouillant entre les paumes de ses mains, il gémit, mortifié de s'être à ce point laissé aller.

-Merde... Souffla-t-il.  
-Tu comptes fuir encore longtemps ?

Yoongi sursauta, se cognant contre l'un des tabourets lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Changmin.

Ce dernier était debout à l'entrée de la pièce, les cheveux décoiffés et son corps parfait encore brillant, presque entièrement nu, exhibé sans complexe.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être à la douche ! Balbutia le platine. Et je ne fuis pas ! Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien fuir d'ailleurs ?!

Le basketteur lâcha un _« conneries »_ agacé en se précipitant vers lui, le rejoignant avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à bouger.

-Tu ne... Tenta le masseur.  
-La ferme !

Changmin avait presque grogné et le blond ne put retenir un cri peu viril lorsqu'il le souleva comme s'il ne pesait absolument rien pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir, toute protestation mourant sur les lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes.

Les surprenant tous les deux, Yoongi ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, ne résistant même pas un peu.

 _Son corps était un traître !_ Pensa-t-il.

L'une des mains du basketteur caressa doucement sa nuque alors que leurs langues se découvraient doucement et le geste le fit frissonner.

Les doigts du blond se crispèrent sur le rebord du comptoir et son partenaire se rapprocha encore, glissant entre ses jambes qu'il écarta inconsciemment pour lui permettre de le faire.

Le contact des cuisses nues contre sa peau enflamma Changmin qui approfondit le baiser, l'échange devenant rapidement plus exigeant et passionné.

Il enlaça plus fermant les hanches du masseur, cognant ainsi son corps tremblant sur son torse ferme et celui-ci gémit contre ses lèvres en s'accrochant à son dos musclé, ses ongles s'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau.

Le sportif dévorait la bouche du blond avec force, ne lui laissant presque pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et ils finirent par se séparer à regret, haletant, front contre front.

Le plus âgé avait fermé les yeux, comme pour tenter de reprendre contenance et bien décidé à ne pas lui en laisser l'occasion, Changmin glissa ses mains sous son pull, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

L'autre tressaillit, un _« non »_ peu convaincant franchissant ses lèvres, juste avant que le brun ne s'en empare à nouveau.

Le basketteur le sentait frémir, il sentait la douceur de sa peau, la délicatesse de son corps, sa carrure minuscule face à la sienne, la finesse de sa taille et toute la fragilité qui émanait de sa personne.

Et lui qui avait toujours été attiré par des hommes puissants se sentit soudain envahi par un désir de domination qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

Plus il prenait conscience de la fragilité de Yoongi, de tout ce qui normalement le rebutait, plus il se sentait fort, puissant et irrémédiablement excité.

Il gronda contre sa bouche, léchant, mordillant les lèvres fines, rougies et gonflées par le traitement qu'il leur infligeait pendant que ses mains avides continuaient d'explorer le corps délicat pressé contre le sien.

Le blond s'accrocha à sa nuque, tirant sur ses cheveux lorsque leurs sexes pleinement éveillés glissèrent l'un contre l'autre et il lui mordit la langue en le soulevant brusquement, le désir lui dévorant les entrailles.

Le masseur enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ne cherchant même plus à lutter contre ses envies et le sentant se frotter contre lui, Changmin abandonna toute idée de rejoindre la chambre, l'allongeant avec empressement sur l'immense table en verre de la salle à manger.

Yoongi tressaillit, le contraste entre sa peau brûlante et le froid du meuble le faisant frissonner et il s'accrocha au dos puissant du basketteur, l'attirant le plus possible contre lui.

Il aimait cette sensation, il adorait sentir le corps du plus jeune le dominer ainsi, tout son être s'embrasait tandis que l'excitation montait.

Ils mirent fin à leur baiser, à bout de souffle, haletants et tremblants de désir.

Changmin se redressa, appréciant la vue qui lui était offerte.

Le masseur était allongé, les jambes écartées, genoux remontés, des rougeurs allant de son visage au creux de son épaule et se perdant dans les racines de ses cheveux complètement décoiffés.

Sa cage thoracique se soulevait rapidement, son tee-shirt remonté au dessus de son ventre plat ne cachant plus rien de l'érection qui déformait son sous vêtement bleu marine.

Son regard clair était voilé par le désir, quelques mèches platine encadrant ses magnifiques pupilles où le bleu gris habituellement si calme avait laissé place à une tempête prête à exploser.

Ses lèvres étaient humides et rouges, semblant attendre de se faire dévorer à nouveau.

Comment avait-il pu se demander ce qu'il trouver au blond ? Comment avait-il pu penser être malade ou traverser une phase ?

Yoongi sentait son sang bouillonner et le creux de son ventre se tordre face au regard que lui lançait le basketteur.

Il y a encore peu de temps il aurait pu angoisser à l'idée d'être ainsi détaillé mais la façon dont le jeune homme le regardait avait rapidement envoyé au loin tous ses complexes.

Il avait l'impression d'être la meilleure friandise au monde et connaissant l'amour du brun pour la nourriture, notamment les douceurs, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait y avoir meilleur compliment.

Et tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était se faire dévorer.

Se redressant un peu, il ôta son tee-shirt, le jetant au sol sans y faire attention, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Changmin.

Ce dernier se baissa doucement, sans rompre le contact visuel, pour embrasser son ventre, laissant sa langue retracer les contours de son nombril avant d'y plonger, se délectant de la chair de poule qui recouvrit la peau pâle sous ses lèvres.

Délicatement, il déposa une myriade de baisers, remontant vers les tétons dressés qui semblaient n'attendre que lui.

Il s'humidifia machinalement les lèvres avant de mouiller l'un de ses doigts qui vint rapidement titiller celui de gauche, sa bouche faisant de même avec l'autre.

Il échangea ensuite, prenant bien soin que chacun soit parfaitement choyé, léchant, suçotant et mordillant les bouts de chairs, les faisant rouler entre ses doigts et les griffant parfois sous une violente pulsion.

Yoongi avait perdu son habituel air impassible, son visage tordu par le plaisir enflammant le sportif autant que les bruits indécents qu'il ne tentait même pas de retenir.

Changmin remonta doucement, ses lèvres glissant contre la peau presque anormalement douce pour un adulte, suçotant les clavicules saillantes avant d'y planter plus durement les dents arrachant un petit cri à son partenaire.

Il laissa une marque sur chacune, presque symétrique, les observant avec satisfaction avant d'y déposer un baiser tendre, puis plusieurs autres vers le creux de son épaule et son cou.

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière, soupirant de plaisir et il coinça la chair entre ses lèvres affamées, suçant sa gorge pour y laisser une trace pourpre qui mettrait un bon moment à disparaitre.

Baisant délicatement sa mâchoire, il glissa délicatement ses doigts le long de ses flancs, ravi de le sentir tressaillir puis il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent de nouveau, avec violence, la fièvre emportant au loin toutes les hésitations et raisons stupides qui auraient pu les retenir.

Yoongi voulut se retenir à la table mais ses mains moites ne firent que glisser dans un couinement contre le verre.

Haletant, un filet de salive se perdant vers son cou, il ne quitta pas des yeux le visage du sportif lorsqu'à bout de souffle ils mirent fin à leur baiser fiévreux.

Changmin se redressa, ses mains se posant fermement sur ses hanches, ses doigts glissant dans la ceinture de son boxer pour le tirer vers le bas.

Gémissant, le masseur releva les fesses pour lui faciliter la tâche, le vêtement atteignant ses chevilles puis rapidement le sol alors que son sexe libéré illustrait parfaitement son excitation.

Le gland était humide, suppliant pour de l'attention.

Le brun sourit, ses doigts glissant sur la hampe dressée et l'autre haleta avant de se mordre les lèvres. Sa main s'enroula autour du membre dur pour un léger va et viens avant de former des cercles du bout de doigts sur son gland et suivre la longue veine sous sa verge.

Il se baissa à nouveau, embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses et il sourit lorsque son partenaire tenta de les écarter encore plus, ses pieds à plat sur la table.

Du bout de la langue, il fit connaissance avec la longueur durcie et chaude qui tressauta sous l'attention, avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche, déglutissant pour que qu'elle glisse entièrement dans l'antre chaud qu'elle convoitait tant.

Entament un rythme lent, horriblement délicieux, il tendit la main vers le haut, trouvant facilement les lèvres de Yoongi qui avala immédiatement ses doigts, comme s'il n'attendait que ça.

Son impatience fit tressaillir Changmin qui le suça plus durement, sa propre érection pulsant contre son sous vêtement mouillé.

La langue du masseur s'enroula sensuellement autour de chaque membre, les mordillant légèrement, grignotant la pulpe avec envie, son désir de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

Le brun récupéra ses doigts, persuadé qu'il pourrait finir par jouir simplement avec le traitement que leur offrait son partenaire.

Ce dernier couina en le sentant caresser son intimité. Ce n'était rien, juste un bref et léger contact mais déjà il se sentait prêt à perdre la tête.

Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas à ce point là désiré quelqu'un.

Le premier membre pénétra sans mal, le laissant plus frustré qu'autre chose et Changmin rit lorsqu'il lui siffla qu'il n'était pas une _« vierge à ménager »_.

-Foutu caractère de merde ! Rétorqua-t-il en en ajoutant deux d'un coup.

Yoongi se cambra légèrement, grimaçant sous la brûlure de l'intrusion mais le brun lui fit rapidement oublier la douleur en enroulant sa langue autour de son gland.

Il poussa plus profondément, écartant les chairs dans lesquelles il rêvait de s'enfoncer, satisfait de voir son amant se détendre doucement autour de ses doigts.

Sa main libre caressait ses testicules, glissant sur sa verge pour accompagner le mouvement de ses lèvres qui pompaient toujours le membre gorgé de sang.

La tête rejetée en arrière, le blond crispa la main dans les cheveux bruns, s'accrochant à quelques mèches, tirant dessus en espérant ainsi ne pas perdre complètement pied.

Mais lorsque le basketteur cogna durement sa prostate il sut que c'était peine perdu. Criant un _« non »_ extatique qui sonnait comme un _« oui »_ , il enfonça ses ongles dans le crâne du responsable de son état.

Changmin laissa glisser le sexe tendu jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, accélérant en creusant les joues, le sentant proche de la délivrance.

Le rythme effréné ne laissa aucun répit à Yoongi qui à bout, jouit subitement dans sa bouche.

Le brun avala le tout malgré l'effet de « surprise », continuant à sucer le membre sensible jusqu'à ce que le masseur n'en puisse plus, un sanglot épuisé lui échappant.

Retirant doucement ses doigts, le faisant gémir sous les sensations, le sportif déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses cuisses, son ventre, sa poitrine puis sa gorge avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Nullement rebuté de goûter sa propre saveur sur la langue de son amant, le platine l'accueillit avec plaisir, répondant au baiser délicat qu'il lui offrait.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, presque paresseusement, le plus âgé se remettant tout doucement de son orgasme.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, Changmin caressa tendrement les cheveux clairs complètement décoiffés et Yoongi ferma les yeux, appréciant le bien être procuré par ce simplement geste.

-Je reviens tout de suite... Souffla le basketteur après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur son front.

Comme simple réponse, il soupira, son corps en ébullition collé contre la table en verre devenue moite et tiède.

Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de son absence que déjà le brun était de retour, ses lèvres retrouvant rapidement les siennes pour un baiser chaste et rapide.

Yoongi rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une odeur familière de lavande chatouilla ses narines et il tomba directement sur le sourire tendre du sportif.

Son cœur rata plusieurs battements, l'impatience, le désir et l'affection se mêlant étrangement au fond de lui.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu Changmin avec un tel sourire. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'arrogance et de malice, rien de tout ce qu'il offrait généralement à la télé ou aux magazines, en parfait accord avec l'image si « cool » qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années.

Sans le quitter des yeux, le brun ouvrit un préservatif, déchirant l'emballage avec les dents et le masseur ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard pour le voir l'enfiler, remarquant au passage qu'il était enfin complètement nu.

Frissonnant en entendant son soupire d'envie, le basketteur enduit rapidement un peu d'huile de massage sur son sexe impatient avant de le saisir par les hanches pour soulever le bas de son corps, son dos toujours fermement collé à la table.

Doucement, il se positionna à son entrée, frottant d'abord simplement son gland contre, malgré son désir de plus en plus difficile à contenir puis doucement il le pénétra.

Il ne se pressa pas, entrant comme au ralentit, appréciant l'étroitesse de son amant qui l'enserrait presque douloureusement, satisfait de le sentir s'ouvrir peu à peu pour lui.

Malgré la douleur, Yoongi aimait tout autant et il respira profondément jusqu'à ce que le brun soit complètement en lui, son imposante présence l'emplissant entièrement.

Changmin ne bougea pas malgré l'envie insoutenable de le faire. Il se pencha simplement, les faisant gémir de concert pour se saisir de ses lèvres, sa main libre s'enroulant autour de son sexe qui reprenait doucement vie.

Ils s'embrassèrent d'abord doucement puis peu à peu l'échange se fit plus passionné, les hanches de Yoongi bougeant légèrement, donnant en quelque sorte le signal que le basketteur attendait.

Toujours avec la même douceur, ce dernier entama un lent va-et-vient, suçotant la lèvre de son partenaire une main ferme autour de sa hanche et l'autre sur sa joue.

Ils ondulaient fiévreusement l'un contre l'autre, le masseur se déhanchant au même rythme lent et sensuel que son amant, agrippé à son dos puissant comme si c'était son seul point d'ancrage dans la tempête qui se jouait en lui, emportant toujours plus loin sa raison.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent de nouveau avec une passion dévorante et le masseur mordit celle de son partenaire avant de la suçoter pour se faire pardonner.

Changmin grogna contre sa bouche, le plaquant durement contre le verre pour entamer un rythme moins délicat.

Le blond couina, se cambrant toujours plus avant que son corps ne se soulève presque entièrement lorsque son amant cogna contre sa prostate.

Le brun saisit l'une de ses jambes pour la caler le long de son torse, pliant l'autre autour de ses reins, visant sans relâche la petite boule de nerfs qu'il venait de trouver.

Les mouvements étaient plus brusques et plus secs, la douceur des débuts disparaissant à chaque cri de l'ainé qui suppliait et ordonnait sans relâche, réclamant toujours _plus_.

Changmin se coucha sur lui, enfouissant son visage contre sa nuque, respirant son odeur et il s'agrippa à ses cheveux, tirant sur les mèches brunes à chaque assaut brutal de ses hanches.

Collé ainsi contre le plus âgé, le sportif ressentit à nouveau toute sa fragilité et sa délicatesse, son « petit » corps pourtant parfaitement connecté au sien. Et à nouveau une sensation de puissance déferla en lui, éveillant quelque chose de presque animal qu'il n'essaya pas de refréner.

C'était impossible de toute façon.

Il attrapa brusquement les cheveux du masseur, le forçant à rejeter la tête vers l'arrière avant de le prendre plus durement, ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa gorge, perçant la peau tendre et si _fragile_.

Le platine lui griffa les épaules en criant, ses cuisses maigres se resserrant autour de son corps puissant, excitant d'avantage son sentiment de domination.

Yoongi appréciait le rythme soutenu, il sentait ses chairs se resserrer autour de lui, l'encourageant à être toujours plus brusque, à s'enfoncer toujours plus loin.

Le masseur allait lui-même à la rencontre de chacun de ses coups de reins, haletant, gémissant et suppliant à son oreille, lui faisant complètement perdre la tête.

Le blond avait oublié toute retenu, perdu dans le plaisir que lui offrait son amant. Sa prostate était touchée à chaque fois, malmenée, pilonnée avec force, le rapprochant peu à peu de la délivrance.

Son sexe à nouveau complètement dur était compressé entre son corps et celui du basketteur et ce dernier se redressa pour s'en saisir, le branlant rapidement, calant ses mouvements sur ceux de ses hanches.

L'orgasme, arrivait.

Ils le sentaient, espérant la délivrance explosive que leurs corps suppliaient de leurs laisser atteindre.

Changmin agrippa les hanches de Yoongi, accélérant le rythme dans une danse presque frénétique, le dos du blond cognant contre la table, le son produit par la moiteur sur le verre s'ajoutant à celui de son bassin claquant contre ses fesses et à leurs cris et grognements presque inhumains.

-Cha...Chang...

Les mots du masseur muèrent en un puissant gémissement lorsqu'il jouit entre les doigts du sportif, son sperme chaud coulant sur son ventre, ses parois se resserrant autour du sexe de son partenaire.

Enivré par la fragilité qui émanait de son corps et son abandon total, ce dernier se pressa contre lui et il se cambra, l'invitant inconsciemment à pousser toujours plus, comme si chacun souhaiter se fondre en l'autre.

Et le basketteur vint à son tour, les dents enfoncées dans l'épaule pâle de son amant, surpris par l'intensité de son orgasme.

Soudain.  
Brutal.  
Explosif.

Écrasé par son corps, Yoongi finit par gémir de douleur et le brun se redressa en riant un peu, un _« si fragile »_ presque émerveillé lui échappant alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur son front et le bout de son nez.

Se retirant doucement, il noua le préservatif qu'il amena rapidement à la poubelle, attrapant au passage une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo.

Son amant, toujours alangui sur la table bougea à peine, se tournant simplement légèrement sur le côté.

Déconcentré par la vision indécente, le brun laissa échapper un peu d'eau qui coula au sol, le long de sa mâchoire et vers son torse.

Mais même la fraicheur ne le ramena pas sur terre, ses pas le poussant directement vers le blond dont le corps semblait ne plus être en état de fonctionner.

L'aidant doucement à se redresser en le tirant simplement par la main, il lui tendit la bouteille d'eau, observant toutes les traces et marques qu'il avait laissées sur son corps, la culpabilité se mêlant à la satisfaction.

Yoongi toussa, s'étouffant presque, laissant lui aussi de l'eau lui échapper pour finir sur la table et sur son corps, lui arrachant un couinement adorable.

Il grogna, râlant en refermant la bouteille et le basketteur fondit un peu plus, se faisant la réflexion qu'il était vraiment _foutu_.

ღ

Yoongi ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la suite, tout semblait être un peu flou.

Il savait que Changmin l'avait porté jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre où ils avaient pris une douche qui avait plus consisté à s'embrasser et se caresser qu'à réellement se laver. Puis ils avaient échoués à peine secs et complètement nus dans son lit où ils avaient continué leur séance de câlins jusqu'à s'endormir.

C'était à peu près comme ça que les choses s'étaient déroulées, les détails toujours perdus dans le brouillard qui entourait son esprit.

Surtout vu les baisers distrayants que le basketteur déposait sur son corps.

Comment en étaient ils arrivés là, prêt pour un second round ?

Ça aussi ce n'était pas très clair, mais un réveil tendre constitué de caresses qui avaient fini par déraper était sûrement la réponse la plus probable.

Cette fois ci ils le sentaient, tout serait plus doux, différent de la fièvre qui les avait emportés sur la table de la salle à manger.

Changmin écarta délicatement les jambes de son amant, comme s'il pouvait à tout moment se briser avant de s'enfoncer doucement en lui et l'autre se cambra, ses jambes se refermant autour de son torse, l'emprisonnant entre ses cuisses fines.

Le brun entrait et sortait lentement, déposant des baiser tendres sur ses joues, son front et son nez, l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque et l'autre liée à la sienne, près de sa tête.

Il le prenait lentement, sans aucune violence et Yoongi pouvait le sentir entièrement, s'accrochant doucement à son épaule, ses doigts caressant distraitement sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons.

Ils n'avaient pas mis de préservatif, c'était involontaire mais aucun ne le regretta, chacun sachant qu'il ne risquait rien.

Le basketteur avait l'impression que sa peau s'embrasait à chaque contact avec celle du masseur, des étincelles semblant se créer sous les douces frictions de leurs corps.

Le blond était petit, délicat et absolument parfait.

Ses jambes de « filles », sa taille fine, sa carrure fragile, son regard transperçant, son caractère de cochon et sa langue acerbe qui démolissait si facilement sa fierté, c'était tout ce que le sportif désirait.

Rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux.

Jamais il ne l'avait été plus qu'à cet instant précis, la langue de son amant glissant contre sa gorge, sa main jouant avec les cheveux sur sa nuque, ses lèvres le faisant frissonner à chaque baiser aérien et ses ongles griffant parfois son dos sous l'afflux de plaisir. Ses soupirs résonnant à son oreille, sa voix si particulière qui laissait échapper des sons aussi addictifs qu'excitants et sa peau qui frémissait sous la sienne.

_Tout était parfait._

Jamais plus il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Cherchant son regard, Changmin embrassa doucement Yoongi lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin pour ne plus se lâcher, leurs mains enlacées se serrant plus fort.

Le blond ne voyait, n'entendait et ne ressentait plus que le sportif, tout son être uniquement concentré, _connecté_ à lui.

À cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus que lui au monde, une sensation qu'il pensait avoir perdue à jamais réchauffant doucement son être, son cœur cognant soudain encore plus fort, le rythme fou en accord avec celui du brun.

Le plaisir montait doucement, les vagues de plus en plus fortes et puissantes, chatouillant leur ventre, menaçant à chaque fois de faire exploser la tension aux creux de leurs reins.

Mais ils n'accélérèrent pas, faisant tendrement l'amour, en communion avec l'esprit et le cœur de leur partenaire, leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement malgré leur différence de carrure.

_Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre._

C'est ce qu'ils pensèrent tous les deux, aucun ne pouvant s'imaginer céder sa place ou remplacer l'autre.

Les sentiments qui les habitaient les enivraient autant que leurs corps enlacés et pouvoir lire dans les yeux de l'autre que ce qu'ils ressentaient était partagé ne fit que les enflammer un peu plus, le plaisir à deux doigts de les consumer.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, leurs gémissements mourant sur leurs lèvres, les frissons recouvrant entièrement leurs peaux brûlantes, la pâleur du masseur contrastant avec le teint hâlé du sportif.

Yoongi sentit son corps trembler, ses jambes soudain plus faibles, incapables de continuer à emprisonner Changmin entre elles et il noua avec force ses doigts aux siens lorsque l'orgasme le frappa, un simple sanglot franchissant ses lèvres.

Concentré sur son visage ravagé par le plaisir, le basketteur vint à son tour, son grognement étouffé contre les cheveux platine.

Ne voulant pas écraser une nouvelle fois son amant, le basketteur bascula sur le dos, emportant avec lui ce dernier, sans quitter son corps.

Le masseur gémit avant de grimacer en sentant le sperme couler lentement.

Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur le torse du sportif, son air bougon et son regard censé être effrayant mis à mal par ses mèches partant dans tous les sens, ses joues rouges et l'image totalement débauchée qu'il renvoyait.

En fait, Changmin avait envie de prendre une photo, quitte à se faire tuer après.

Tendant la main vers la droite, là où il savait son téléphone posé, il ignora la mine stupéfaite du masseur, ce dernier se demandant s'il allait vraiment jouer avec son portable dans un moment pareil.

Souriant face à son adorable mine furieuse, le brun eut le temps de prendre deux photos avant que Yoongi ne comprenne ce qui se passait et ne se jette sur lui pour tenter de lui arracher l'appareil des mains.

Amusé, Changmin lança rapidement son téléphone sur la moquette avant d'emprisonner son amant entre ses bras et de basculer sur le côté, le plaquant entre le matelas et son corps.

-Je vais t'assassiner ! S'exclama ce dernier, son regard lançant des éclairs, détonnant avec ses joues roses.  
-Je prends le risque ! Rétorqua le basketteur en riant avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Et à nouveau Yoongi ne résista pas, répondant au baiser sans hésiter, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire.

ღ

Ce fut le vide prêt de lui qui réveilla Changmin, une sensation désagréable l'envahissant immédiatement en constatant l'absence de son amant.

Il était chez lui, dans son lit, donc le blond ne pouvait pas avoir totalement disparu mais malgré cela il se sentit inquiet.

Yoongi était totalement du genre à quitter son propre appartement !

Le bruit de la douche le rassura et il expira profondément, se rendant compte du ridicule de ses angoisses.

Depuis quand stressait-il si facilement ?

Basculant sur le dos, il se perdit quelques instants dans les étoiles qui illuminaient le plafond, ce « W » stellaire avait toujours eut le don de l'apaiser, bien qu'il soit incapable d'expliquer pourquoi.

Il tenta de faire le tri dans ses idées, de calmer la frénésie qui avait pris son cœur mais il finit par abandonner, jetant rapidement la couette sur le côté pour rejoindre le masseur.

Yoongi était au milieu de la cabine de douche qui aurait facilement put accueillir la moitié de son équipe. La tête appuyée contre le mur, sous le seul jet d'eau allumé, l'embout énorme lui arrosant plutôt violemment la tête.

Une sensation douloureuse enserra la gorge du sportif et sans attendre il le rejoignit, collant son corps au sien, le haut de sa tête trempée n'atteignant même pas sa gorge.

Le blond tressaillit légèrement mais ne bougea pas, le laissant nouer ses bras autour de ses fines épaules.

Changmin voulait recouvrir entièrement son corps du sien, comme pour le protéger de toute nouvelle blessure ou déception.

Et sans doute un peu pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Il savait que le masseur n'était pas faible, qu'au contraire, il était, sur certains points, bien plus fort que lui. Mais il était aussi pleinement conscient de sa fragilité et de sa tendance à tout prendre sur lui sans jamais se reposer sur personne.

Il n'avait pas pensé ressentir tout ça ni tomber sur quelqu'un comme Yoongi lorsqu'il avait craqué sur lui au salon de thé et même s'il ne savait pas s'il était capable de tout gérer, même s'il ignorait où les mènerait cette histoire, il voulait plus que tout en profiter pleinement.

Ne surtout rien regretter.

Sans un mot, il attrapa la bouteille de shampoing et son amant ferma les yeux pour éviter la mousse lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui.

Ça faisait vraiment longtemps...

Alors il se laissa faire, appréciant les larges mais tendres mains qui se baladèrent sur son corps, le caressant plus qu'elles ne le lavaient.

Aucun d'eux n'avait prononcé le moindre mot, une bulle presque palpable s'étant formée autour d'eux, l'impression d'être dans un cocon protégé apaisant complètement le masseur.

Changmin se baissa pour coller son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant après l'avoir rincé, inspirant l'odeur de nougat qui avait envahi la salle de bain.

Lui aussi sentait pareil, mais le parfum ne lui semblait réellement agréable et alléchant que sur la peau si claire du blond.

Déposant un baiser vers sa nuque, éloignant doucement du bout des doigts les mèches trempées, il dévia ensuite vers sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres, souriant contre en le sentant se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour s'accrocher à son cou.

Le basketteur se découvrait vraiment le même amour stupide que les autres niais de la planète pour tout ce qui était mignon.

Bien que pour lui, Yoongi était la seule créature capable de le faire sourire stupidement tout en réduisant ses neurones de moitié.

Oui, le masseur était la seule exception _« adorable »_ dans sa vie et c'était parfait comme ça !

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, se séparant à peine pour reprendre leur souffle, jusqu'à ce que Changmin sente son amant frissonner, la chaleur de l'eau chaude ayant finit par s'estomper.

Se détachant à regret, il enfila un peignoir avant d'attraper une serviette pour y envelopper le masseur et une pour ses cheveux qu'il frictionna, s'amusant de les voir partir dans tous les sens.

Yoongi grogna légèrement mais ne dit rien, gonflant seulement les joues, inconsciemment sans doute et le basketteur rit avant de lui voler un dernier baiser.

Une fois dans la chambre, le masseur ouvrit presque machinalement son placard, toujours perdu dans la petite bulle douce et chaude qui l'entourait depuis son réveil.

Fouillant dans ses affaires sans réellement regarder ce qu'il faisait, il sursauta en sentant Changmin derrière lui.

-Attend c'est mon maillot ça ! S'exclama le brun en saisissant le vêtement.

Yoongi voulut l'attraper mais le sportif fut plus rapide et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Le basketteur ouvrit le haut qui portait son numéro, excité comme un enfant.

Des milliers de personnes voire plus avaient acheté son maillot mais le trouver dans le placard de son amant, imaginer qu'il l'avait porté...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu es une vraie groupie en fait ! Lança-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le blond grogna, tentant de récupérer le vêtement. Mais Changmin leva simplement le bras, s'amusant de le voir sautiller tout en lui promettant milles et une torture s'il ne lui rendait pas.

La serviette était tombée et le sportif plaqua sa main libre contre les fesses nues de son amant, le maintenant sans mal contre lui.

-Je rêve de te voir avec mais pas tout de suite, sinon on n'est pas prêt de quitter cette chambre... Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Yoongi frissonna, les rougeurs de ses joues s'étendant à son cou et au haut de ses épaules.

Il mit plusieurs secondes à se rendre compte que le basketteur lui tendait le maillot et c'est la tête baissée qu'il récupéra le vêtement, se tournant immédiatement vers son armoire, horriblement gêné.

Changmin sourit tendrement, décidé à lui offrir un peu de répit.

-Rejoins-moi une fois habillé, je vais essayer de nous trouver quelque chose à manger ! Lança-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Une fois seul, le masseur soupira, murmurant un _« idiot »_ en appuyant les mains sur ses joues brûlantes, le regard fixé sur le maillot qui avait échoué au sol.

Le brun souriait toujours en atteignant le salon, renouant machinalement son peignoir, le regard déjà tourné vers la cuisine ouverte.

Il n'était pas le meilleur des cuisiniers mais il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir sans cramer tout le loft.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ou atteindre le comptoir, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune androgyne.

Un adolescent aux cheveux châtains cuivré, mi long, attachés en queue de cheval haute d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Tombant sur son visage féminin, presque aussi pâle que celui de Yoongi, encadrant un regard aussi profond, déstabilisant et « viril » que ce dernier.

Accroché à un fin bandeau doré, trônait une fleur bordeaux, assorti à ses converses et la tête de mort ornant son pull blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux, ajusté sur ce qui ressemblait à d'épais collants en laine noirs.

Ses yeux bleus plus foncés que ceux du masseur et cernés de noirs le détaillaient sans aucune gêne, ne ratant rien de son torse musclé où les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux encore mouillés gouttaient doucement.

Il ne semblait absolument pas déstabilisé et Changmin ne le fut pas non plus.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de lui faire perdre sa presque arrogance naturelle et c'était bien suffisant.

-HYUNG, POURQUOI IL Y A MONSIEUR JUILLET À MOITIE NU DANS NOTRE SALON ?! Hurla soudain l'androgyne.

Le basketteur ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

 _« Monsieur juillet »_ , sérieusement ?!

Certes ceux qui ne suivaient pas le basket ne le connaissaient qu'à travers ses campagnes publicitaires ou le calendrier sexy que son équipe sortait chaque année mais tout de même, il avait un nom !

Un nom célèbre, bientôt légendaire même !

**Il était Shim Changmin bordel !**

Yoongi débarqua rapidement, habillé mais pas coiffé, ses cheveux ébouriffés donnant l'impression qu'il sortait du lit.

Face à sa mine confuse, le nouvel arrivé soupira.

-Tu as oublié que tu devais me laisser l'appartement pour ma soirée !  
-Totalement ! Rétorqua directement le blond.

L'autre pinça les lèvres, l'air agacé.

-Ouais, et bien avec ton sextoy géant vous avez dix minutes pour vous barrer !

Changmin écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc mais le masseur ne sembla pas perturbé.

-Je te présente Min Ki, mon petit frère ! Lui lança-t-il.  
-Ren pour les friandises comme toi ! Ajouta le châtain en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Le sportif haussa un sourcil.

-Je ne fais pas dans les mineurs en chaleur qui ressemblent à une fille avec une queue ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
-Tu préfères les petits vieux insupportables au physique de gamin ! Répondit l'androgyne. Si ça n'est pas de la perversion...Tu comptes l'habiller en princesse et en collégien ?  
-Je pensais plutôt rester dans les classiques, maid, infirmières et écolières !  
-Oh, tu veux le voir en jupe ! Sourit Min Ki.  
-Il a de jolies jambes...  
-On est d'accord !  
-Hey, je vous rappelle que je suis là ! Gronda Yoongi.

Son petit frère se tourna vers lui.

-On sait, tu n'es pas petit à ce point !

Le basketteur pouffa.

-Vous êtes tous aussi insupportable dans la famille ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Attend de rencontrer notre diva ! Rétorqua son amant.  
-Taehyun, le dernier de la fratrie ! Précisa Ren.

Ce dernier marqua une légère pause avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

-Hey mais félicitation Mister Juillet, s'il prévoit de te présenter toute la smala c'est que c'est du sérieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il lui tapota l'épaule.

-Bravo, tu viens de passer de sextoy à dresseur de Yoongi !  
-MIN KI ! Hurla son ainé de nouveau complètement rouge.  
-Quoi, c'est fragile ces petites choses, faut soigner leur égo !

Ce fut au tour de Changmin d'avoir l'air outré et Ren haussa simplement les épaules.

-Bon, maintenant dégagez, j'ai une soirée à organiser ! Lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner vers les chambres d'amis.

Un petit silence suivit son départ avant que le basketteur se tourne vers son amant.

-Donc tu comptes me garder ? Sourit-t-il, tentant d'ignorer le rythme frénétique de son cœur.

Yoongi grogna, tirant sur son peignoir.

-Toi, va t'habiller !

ღ

Ils s'étaient tenu la main dans le couloir, l'ascenseur et l'entrée, leurs doigts s'étant liés naturellement dès que le blond avait refermé la porte du loft.

Mais là, sur le trottoir, ce dernier venait soudain de s'éloigner, provoquant des picotements douloureux dans le ventre de son amant.

-Ça t'embête ... Souffla Changmin.

Yoongi fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'on ait l'air d'un couple ! Précisa-t-il.

Le masseur comprit qu'il parlait de leurs mains liées.

-Réfléchis un peu abruti ! S'exclama-t-il agacé. Tu es connu, tu ne peux pas juste...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et le basketteur écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que ça ne te gêne pas ?! Cria-t-il presque. Que tu t'inquiétais seulement pour moi ?!

Le platine laissa échapper un _« hunn »_ mal à l'aise et le sportif eut envie de sauter de joie.

-C'est trop mignon ! Lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Son amant releva la tête, le foudroyant du regard, les joues de nouveau roses.

Il passait son temps à rougir à cause de ce « gosse » !

Le brun saisit sa main entre les siennes, plongeant dans ses yeux gris clairs, accrochant aux reflets bleus qui y dansaient.

-Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me cacher ! Lui assura-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en train de commettre un crime !

Yoongi ne dit rien, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre et le basketteur soupira.

-Tu es toujours inquiet...

Ce n'était pas une question tant il était évident que le blond angoissait encore à l'idée de lui causer du tord et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement à cette idée.

Son amant se faisait réellement du souci pour lui !

Retenant de justesse un gloussement qu'il aurait de toute façon nié être le sien, il se redressa.

-Je suis Shim Changmin ! Déclara-t-il sérieusement. Même s'ils étaient tous des enfoirés d'homophobes, les recruteurs du monde entier seraient prêts à tout pour m'avoir ! Je suis doué à ce point !

Yoongi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, secouant doucement la tête.

-Et si tu t'inquiètes de l'accueil qu'on pourrait me réserver dans les vestiaires, je te rappelle qu'il y a Junsu dans mon équipe !

Le masseur écarquilla les yeux, semblant avoir une révélation et le basketteur rit.

-Convaincant hein ?! S'amusa ce dernier en l'entrainant avec lui, leurs mains liées.

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence, la pleine lune brillant majestueusement au dessus d'eux.

-Et tes parents ? Souffla timidement le blond.  
-Mon père me ferait tout un discours sur le fait de ne pas étaler ma vie dans les médias pour cacher son bonheur de me savoir enfin avec quelqu'un et ma mère se plaindrait de l'avoir appris par la presse tout en s'extasiant sur mon adorable petit ami !

Yoongi s'arrêta en lui cognant les côtes.

-Hey, je ne suis pas...

Il se tut brusquement, le cœur de Changmin à deux doigts de sortir de sa poitrine.

-Je ne suis pas adorable... Chuchota finalement son amant.

Le sportif relâcha bruyamment le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir bloqué.

-Je sais, tu es un vrai dur à cuir ! Lâcha-t-il.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant grogner alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche.

ღ

-Attend, c'est là ton super endroit, le Dawn ?! S'exclama Changmin en regardant l'enseigne de leur habituel salon de thé, comme si elle allait soudain se transformer en autre chose.

Yoongi ignora sa plainte, ouvrant pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.

-Ah enfin ! S'exclama Veronica qui était à deux pas de la porte en voyant leurs mains liées. Tu commençais vraiment à devenir pathétique !

Le basketteur la foudroya du regard, s'attirant simplement un sourire moqueur en réponse et il tira rapidement son amant vers l'intérieur.

-Non pas là ! S'exclama ce dernier en le guidant vers une zone qu'il n'avait encore jamais explorée.

Là-bas, il y avait une échelle étrange qui menait à l'étage, lieu réservé aux couples.

S'arrêtant juste à côté, Yoongi se mit sur la pointe des pieds, tentant d'atteindre un livre avant de finalement grogner de dépit.

-Aide-moi ! Ordonna-t-il presque à son amant qui le souleva instinctivement par les hanches.

Une fois un énorme livre à la couverture ancienne et sombre collé contre le torse il demanda au brun de le lâcher mais ce dernier en décida autrement.

Le tournant vers lui, il le cala contre sa hanche, un bras sous les fesses, exactement comme il aurait pu le faire avec un enfant.

-Arrête ça tout de suite ! Cria le masseur en essayant de le cogner avec son bouquin.

Changmin s'en saisit de sa main libre, lui offrant un sourire taquin.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement !

Il allait surement le payer mais qu'importe, son amant était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il était fâché et mort de honte à la fois.

-Alors qu'est ce que je vous sers ? Questionna Peyton en s'arrêtant devant eux, nullement perturbée par la scène.

Yoongi se tut, tentant de cacher son visage rouge et le brun rit.

-Deux chocolats viennois et une crêpe party ! Lança-t-il. On a dépensé beaucoup de calories !  
-Changmin ! S'offusqua le blond.  
-Ça je me doute ! Sourit la serveuse.

Elle offrit un clin d'œil au masseur.

-C'est sympa d'être avec un sportif hein ?!

L'autre couina, mortifié, alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà vers le comptoir.

-Tu vas me le payer !

Changmin ignora le regard assassin de son amant pour entreprendre de grimper à l'échelle, posant une main sur sa tête pour être sûr qu'il ne se cogne pas. Ce dernier consentit à se laisser porter, se baissant pour caler son visage vers son cou.

Les lumières étaient plus douces à l'étage et l'ancien grenier était parfaitement réaménagé, les voilages, tapis et banquettes appelant au repos.

-Les couvertures sont là-bas ! Expliqua Yoongi en lui indiquant une rangée d'étagères au fond.

Le basketteur s'y dirigea avant de se rendre soudain compte que c'était les habitués qui avaient leurs couettes et oreillers.

-Mais avec qui tu es déjà venu à cet étage ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
-C'est évident, j'amène tous mes sextoys géants ici ! Rétorqua le blond en roulant des yeux.

Mais Changmin ne vit même pas son expression, le déposant au sol à sa grande surprise, l'air blessé.

Le masseur haussa les sourcils.

Il ne l'avait tout de même pas réellement cru ?!

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je ne suis que ça ? Questionna le brun.

L'autre hoqueta.

Apparemment si !

-Mais est-ce que tu es stupide ou quoi ?! Grogna-t-il comme à son habitude.  
-OUI ! Cria le basketteur, le surprenant un peu plus encore. Avec toi je suis complètement con !

Déstabilisé, Yoongi ne dit rien.

-Les gens me traitent toujours comme quelqu'un d'exceptionnel parce que je suis doué avec un ballon. Quand on a fait l'amour, je me suis senti spécial juste parce que j'étais moi et je n'avais pas connu ça depuis très longtemps ! Continua le plus jeune. Mais là, à nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'être un type comme un autre, un coup parmi des dizaines et ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

Il marqua une pause, appuyant son dos contre l'une des étagères.

-Je pense qu'il est clair depuis le début que je ne cherchais pas seulement à finir dans ton lit, que je veux plus! Mais toi...

Il souffla, frustré, avant de reprendre.

-À chaque fois que je pense avoir réussi à t'atteindre, je me retrouve finalement face à un nouveau mur !

Le blond ne bougeait pas, comme figé, sa lèvre coincée entre ses dents, un goût de sang se rependant sur son palet.

-Tu es minuscule, tout maigre, insupportable et c'est absolument parfait ! **Tu es** absolument parfait ! Déclara Changmin en le regardant. Je veux être avec toi plus que tout mais j'ai l'impression que tu cherches sans cesse une excuse pour fuir et je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse !

Il soupira, se décollant un peu du bois.

-Est-ce que je me suis fais des idées ? Est-ce que je m'impose et vais finir avec le cœur brisé ? Est-ce que je dois renoncer ?

Il baissa la tête, se demandant s'il s'était déjà senti aussi minable et pathétique.

Yoongi l'observa quelques instant sans un mot avant de finalement s'avancer, s'accrochant à son blouson.

-C'est vrai que je suis toujours à l'affût d'une raison pour fuir le plus loin possible... Je voudrais vraiment arrêter mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Souffla-t-il. Mais toi, tu ne me laisses jamais l'occasion de le faire et c'est aussi ça que j'aime chez toi. C'est aussi ça qui me donne l'impression que ça sera peut être différent cette fois.

Il inspira, appuyant sa tête contre son torse, tirant plus fort sur sa veste.

\- Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas tenu la main ou dormi dans les bras de quelqu'un ! Que je ne suis pas allé en rendez vous, invité quelqu'un dans ma chambre, rougi comme un idiot, passé des heures en cuisine ou même massé un sportif ! Avoua-t-il. Ça fait même des années que je n'ai pas...

Il hésita, ses joues se colorant de rose et ses doigts se crispant sur le cuir du blouson.

-Fais l'amour comme ça... Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le cœur de Changmin faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, son estomac se retournant sans pouvoir retrouver sa place d'origine et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était plaquer son amant contre l'étagère pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Mais sentant qu'il n'avait pas fini et voulant profiter le plus possible de ce moment qu'il n'espérait plus, il se retint.

-Je ne sais même pas ce que tu me trouves et honnêtement c'est sans doute toi qui devrais me fuir mais... Même si je ne le mérite pas, même si c'est difficile et beaucoup trop demandé... Est-ce que...

Yoongi mordilla sa lèvre déjà blessée, relevant doucement la tête vers son amant, toujours collé à son corps.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien...

Il se tut encore, semblant ne pas oser finir et Changmin décida de venir à son secours, ne résistant pas à son adorable bouille perdue.

Il se pencha doucement vers lui, ses mains délicatement posées sur ses hanches.

-Quoi ? Sourit-il. M'accrocher à toi de toutes mes forces alors que tu maltraites ma fierté comme personne, me fait passer pour un idiot et me transforme en sentimental décérébré ?

Il rit, déposant un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Il n'y a rien au monde que je veuille plus que ça ! Rétorqua-t-il avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

ღ

Yoongi était blotti sous la couette avec son amant. Assis sur ses genoux, le dos collé à son torse, ce dernier confortablement enfoncé dans le canapé. Ils regardaient des idioties à la télé en mangeant des bonbons, s'embrassant et discutant plus qu'ils ne prêtaient attention à l'écran.

Jaejoong était malade, le masseur veillait sur lui et comme Min Ki avait de nouveau réquisitionné le loft, Changmin les avait accueillis avec plaisir chez lui.

-Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta le brun en sentant son petit ami frissonner malgré la couverture.

Le blond pencha la tête pour laisser à ses lèvres plus d'accès, appréciant les baisers qu'il lui offrait.

-Un peu... Souffla-t-il.  
-Tu veux que j'allume la cheminée ? Questionna le basketteur. C'est un fantasme que j'aimerai bien réaliser ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
-Tellement cliché !  
-Mais efficace !

Yoongi soupira simplement en réponse lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se glisser sous son pull alors qu'une bouche tendre se posait sur la sienne.

-Je ne suis pas contre, mais d'abord j'ai envie d'un bon bain chaud ! Lâcha-t-il à bout de souffle comme à chaque fois que son amant l'embrassait.

Changmin sourit tendrement.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres ! Rétorqua-t-il. Je vais en faire couler un de ce pas !

Le masseur se redressa.

-Laisse, je vais le faire ! Lui répondit-il. Occupe-toi plutôt d'allumer cette cheminée !

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre vers la salle de bain, amusé par son expression ravie.

Le sportif bondit presque du canapé, excité par ce que le reste de la journée promettait.

Décidé de jouer le jeu à fond, il entreprit d'aller vérifier qu'une bouteille de champagne était bien au frais, un sourire rêveur étirant ses lèvres.

Seulement comme il y a quelques semaines chez son petit ami, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'atteindre la cuisine, tombant sur un visage dont l'expression impassible lui était plus que familière.

Il avait prétexté un rhume pour pouvoir rester avec son amant et son capitaine était totalement du genre à venir vérifier la véracité de ses dires et à s'assurer qu'il prenne bien soin de lui.

De plus, ce dernier avait ses clés.

Voilà pourquoi il était debout dans son salon, figé comme à son habitude dans une posture presque militaire.

-Tu te portes plutôt bien pour quelqu'un de souffrant !

Changmin soupira, pensant déjà à l'enfer que son capitaine allait lui faire vivre.

-Attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas menti ! Répondit-il. J'ai un ami très malade qui n'a personne et...  
-Junsu m'a sorti cette excuse ridicule trois fois le mois dernier ! Le coupa Yunho. Je t'aurai cru plus créatif !  
-Ne me met pas dans le même panier que ce détraqué sexuel ! S'offusqua le basketteur.

L'autre voulut à nouveau parler mais il fut coupé par une petite voix cassée.

-Min...

Le brun se tourna immédiatement vers Jaejoong qui venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Il était emmitouflé dans une énorme couette, le nez rouge, le visage presque aussi blanc que celui de son amant, ses cheveux ébouriffés tombant devant ses yeux et sur son front humide.

La nature était vraiment injuste car même comme ça il était...

-Trop mignon !

Changmin se sentit presque horrifié en entendant ces mots sortirent de la bouche de son capitaine et lorsqu'en tournant précautionneusement la tête vers lui il vit que son air impassible avait laissé place à une expression de pure adoration il se dit que la fin du monde avait sonné.

Le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête !  
C'était évident ! Imminent !

Remarquant la présence de l'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, le malade se sentit soudain gêné.

-Oh... Fut le seul « mot » qui lui échappa alors qu'il se collait à son ami, comme un enfant rencontrant un étranger.

Le brun, même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'avouer, était devenu aussi protecteur que Yoongi vis-à-vis du meilleur ami de ce dernier, son comportement oscillant entre celui d'un grand frère, d'une mère poule et d'un chien de garde.

Mais comment ne pas s'inquiéter pour Jaejoong ?

Il était trop gentil, incroyablement maladroit et avait un don pour s'attirer des ennuis !

Sans compter qu'il aimantait les pervers comme personne.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas sortir du lit ! Le gronda-t-il doucement en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Yunho se rapprocha d'eux et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers lui il crut geler sur place en voyant le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait.

Ça aussi c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir et c'était forcement un autre signe de l'apocalypse !

Le châtain était un robot impassible, il ne pouvait pas soudain se transformer en psychopathe à deux doigts du massacre !

Sentant Jaejoong frissonner il reporta son attention sur lui, les sourcils froncés.

-Retourne-te coucher d'accord ? Souffla-t-il. Dis-moi ce qu'il te faut et je te l'apporte.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, le malade éternua, reniflant dans son mouchoir et le basketteur sursauta presque lorsque le mot _« adorable »_ franchit les lèvres de son capitaine.

Il y a quelques mois, il avait dit exactement la même chose lorsque son regard était tombé sur Yoongi et il espérait de tout son cœur ne pas avoir arboré la même expression niaise que celle de Yunho.

Non, c'était impossible !

Jamais quelqu'un d'aussi cool que lui n'aurait pu se monter ainsi en public !

C'était inconcevable ! Sa fierté n'aurait pas pu s'en remettre !

-Dis, c'est courant dans votre équipe cet air d'attardé ?!

Le sportif tressaillit, se tournant rapidement vers son amant.

-Tu avais exactement la même tête quand tu me matais chez Namjoon! Continua ce dernier. C'était tellement ridicule que Veronica et Peyton ont pris des photos !

Changmin se sentit mortifié, le sang lui montant au joues alors que le ciel semblait réellement lui tomber sur la tête.

C'était impossible !

Il était Shim Cha...

_Et merde !_

Il était surtout mort de honte et complètement sous le charme d'une teigne minuscule qui adorait réduire son égo en miettes !

**Et c'était parfait comme ça.**


End file.
